Finding Peace
by lovelylilvamp66
Summary: EDITED AND REWRITTEN Renee was a girl with extrodinary power. When she's forced to protect her friends, will she finally find peace in a stubbon red head, Or will she find nothing but heartache and misery? RenjiXOC
1. Chapter 1

**So I have decided to go back and edited and possible add new stuff to my Bleach Fanfiction. I do hope you enjoy it...again lol**

**I don't own Bleach or anything related to it, that honor belongs to Tite Kubo**

* * *

><p>The sound of a running shower could be heard throughout the silent apartment. Steam from said shower rolled out from underneath a closed bathroom door. Inside was a young woman who looked no older then 18 years old. Her hair was long, black with 2 single blue streaks. Inside the shower she sat, trying desperately to wash away the lingering thoughts of the other high school students from her mind.<p>

See, this woman had a secret that only a few trusted people knew about. This girl had several special abilities. She could hear the thoughts of anyone around her, if she wanted, she could whisper in their minds. With a single thought she could move just about any object she wanted. The woman gave a long drawn out sigh, as the scalding water beat down on her head, but the thoughts and images would not leave her. Only in sleep would she find relief.

She felt the presence before she actually saw it. Looking out into the misty bathroom she saw a ghostly woman standing by the sink. The ghost woman had a concerned look upon her elderly face. Normally someone would freak out at a ghost appearing before them, much less in the bathroom with them while they showered, but the girl didn't mind it so much anymore. It had become a normal occurrence for her to see the dead lingering around. And even though she could still read their thoughts it was much harder and in turn gave her someone she could open her mind around and not have to worry.

Turning the water off, she grabbed a towel, wrapped it around her lithe body and stepped out. "What's wrong Mary?" she asked the ghost.

The ghost sighed, the chain hanging from the middle of her chest giving a slight jiggle. "I think I'm ready to move on, Renee."

The girl, Renee, smiled a little, her cobalt blue eyes lighting up a bit. She'd spent weeks trying to get this ghost to move on, and now she was finally ready. "What made you change your mind? I thought you were going to stay around and keep an eye on your grandchildren."

"I was, but I see now that they're going to be alright without me, and I feel that it is now time to move on." She said in a sad voice.

"Don't worry Mary, I've heard that Heaven is a nice place to go. I'm sure you'll like it there. Plus you'll be reunited with your husband as well." Renee said softly, giving the ghost a small hug.

Mary smiled back at her. "You're right Renee, Dale is waiting for me on the other side."

"That's the spirit." Renee said cheerfully.

The ghost before her, closed her eyes, took a deep breathe and right before her, Mary disappeared into nothingness. She didn't know how it happened or even where the spirits went after they vanished, but with just about every ghost that showed itself to her, within a week or so, they all realized that they needed to move on and just disappeared, like Mary.

With a soft sigh, Renee walked out of the still steaming bathroom and made her way into her somewhat small bedroom. She didn't mind though, her father paid for it all and if that meant she didn't have to go out and find a job on top of going to school, then that was just fine with her. Going to her one dresser she pulled out a pair of black panties, a pair of Mountain Dew pajama pants, and a green 'Kiss Me I'm Irish' shirt.

While she was getting dressed a strange physical pressure came over her, nearly making her double over. It was followed by the eeriest scream she had ever heard. Looking over to the curtained window, she pulled on her shirt, went to the window, lifted the black curtain, and pulled the string to lift the blinds. What she saw made her eyes widen in absolute fear.

A giant black monster was looming over the school. It wore a white mask over its face, and she could see a large hole going through the area where the stomach should've been. The full moon shone brightly on the opposite side. When it gave another ear piercing scream, she quickly covered her ears, only blocking out a portion of it. Suddenly the thoughts of the beast bombarded her unprotected mind.

'_I know there is a strong soul around here somewhere. It's all over this building. Must find it quickly.'_

As quickly as she could, Renee built a shield around her mind. Trying to block out the giants thoughts. She was glad now that Mary had decided to move on when she did, because this creature was hunting for souls.

Rushing away from the window, she ran to the closet. Grabbing her black trench coat, she quickly rummaged though the bottom searching for the gun that her father had practically shoved into her hands. '_Renee, if you're going to be living on your own you will have some kind of way to protect yourself.' _Her father's words flashed though her thoughts as she found the unused gun. Checking the clip she slipped on her favorite pair of flip flops and rushed out the door.

She didn't know what she was going to do, but she knew that she had to do something. There was no way in hell she was going to school tomorrow with that ugly ass monster hanging around. She would either kill it, scare it off, or dieing trying.

* * *

><p><strong>So that is the first chapter, I didn't really change anything, just edited some mistakes and reworded somethings that didn't sound right. Well Remember to R&amp;R I always love those, and if you are new to my stories, I would love to hear from you. I'm going now to work on Chapter 2. Oh btw if you like Harry Potter, Fred and George Weasley to br exact, give my HP fanfic a shot. ^^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Edited and Rewritten**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p>Running from her apartment building to the school only took her a few minutes, and every couple seconds that damned beast would give out a loud scream. She had come to the conclusion that it had to be a spirit of some kind, because no one seemed to hear its consistent screaming. When she turned the corner to the school she ran right into someone, only a thought keeping her from landing hard on her ass. Shaking her head she searched for the mind of the person she'd run into, and groaned when she realized who it was.<p>

"What the hell are you doing here at the school in the middle of the night, Fez?" She yelled looking down at the dark skinned male sitting down on the ground, rubbing his butt.

"I had a late practice with Mr. Deckler, for the upcoming band concert and was just leaving when you ran your fatass in to me, Renee. So I ask you, what the hell are you doing here?" He replied, looking up at her as he stood.

She shrugged and started edging around him, the creature was starting to sound a lot closer, "I figured I could use a good run."

'_She's lying to me. Wonder what she's up to.' _He gave a snort, and began dusting his expensive jeans off. "Yeah right, anyways, whatever you're up to just be careful, it's a full moon tonight and the werewolves are running as well."

"You know me, Fez, werewolves and vampires are my area of expertise. See you at school tomorrow." Renee yelled waving behind her as she continued on to the back of the school where she had seen the beast from her window.

"_It's closer now, I can feel it. Must find it, must eat." _

She followed its thoughts, running to the gate that lead to the football field. Standing there in the middle of the field was the beast, luckily enough the school had torn down the bleachers for remodeling, if not, then they would've been completely destroyed. Now that she was here standing close enough to it, she knew how much of a fool she was to be here with only her gun protect her. She could very well die this night.

Stealing her nerves she proceeded to climb over the chain link fence, making sure that her coat didn't get caught. Jumping down she landing easily on the paved track, her flip flops barely making a sound. As quietly as she could mange, Renee began to sneak around the monster, looking for any kind of opening or weakness. Finding nothing by just looking at it, she decided to mentally look for anything that could help her defeat this thing.

Kneeling down behind a near by shrub, she closed her eyes and tried to enter it's mind without being detected. And failed horribly. The moment she touched it's chaotic mind, the creature spun around and started moving her way, giving off one of those eerie screams.

Panicking, she threw her hands in front of her and tried to stop it with her powers. Only succeeding in slowing it down, and wearing herself out. Reaching into her coat she pulled out the 9mm handgun and pointed it right at the head. Before she could squeeze the trigger, someone wearing a black outfit stepped into her line of fire. Quickly moving her finger off the trigger she lowered it and stood up to tell the idiot to get the hell out of here. When she realized she couldn't hear his thoughts, or feel his presence. "Who are you?" she asked softly.

The man looked back at her, she caught a glimpse of brown eyes, and a pair of expensive sunglasses sitting on top of bright red hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail, causing it to stick out in every direction. He frowned down at her, and looked back at the creature, before answering her. "Well, I take it from the dumb look on your face that you can see me. You might wanna get outta here."

Coming out of her sudden blonde moment, she looked up at the back of the man's head and tried to get into his mind, searching for the answer she wanted. Only to come up with nothing but blackness. So either this guy had nothing going on in that big head of his, or she had just found the first person ever that she couldn't read. Turning her attention back on the scene playing out before her, she glared daggers into the back of his red head. "Hey, wait a damn minute." He looked back at her. "I can help, this is my school so it's my responsibility to try and protect the people who go here. Don't just shove me off like some powerless idiot."

"And what exactly can you do to help?" He looked down at the gun hanging at her right side. "Are you going to use that?"

She scowled, "I can do other things too asshole." Using her thoughts she pulled the sword off his belt and took it into her own hands. Red's eyes widen in shock, and she smirked. "See told ya so."

Snatching back his sword he turned towards the creature, "Listen that hollow is after you, so you might as well sit back and watch. It won't take but just a minute and you can continue doing whatever it is you were doing."

With that, he ran off and meet the 'hollow' head on, unsheathing his sword, "Roar Zabimaru," he yelled. Instantly his sword changed from a normal looking katana to a wicked looking weapon. He swung the weapon towards the hollow, it proceeded to extend into something that resembled a whip, slashing right though the hollow's mask, and with one final scream, it disintegrated into the night.

When it was all over, Renee looked around for the strangely dressed red head. He was sheathing his now normal katana a few yards away. Placing her gun back inside her coat she ran to catch up to him. "Hey wait," she called out to him.

He stopped and looked her. "What," he asked putting a hand on his hip.

When she got closer she could see that he had a lot of tribal tattoos on his chest and forehead, even his eyebrows were tattoos. Stopping before him she took a second to catch her breath. "What the hell was that thing anyways, and how did you do that with your sword?"

He frowned, "Do you always ask a lot of question?"

She smiled, "Well with you I have to ask questions."

"What's that suppose to mean?" He sounded offended.

"Normally I would just get the answer I want from someone's mind, by reading their thoughts. But for some reason, with you I can't see or hear anything." Renee tapped her temple. "You see, along with moving things, I can read and speak to people with my mind."

He gave another shocked look. "You're kidding right?"

"Nope," She shook her head and looked around. A house across the street had a light on inside. She pointed towards it. "You see that house over there?" She waited for him to look in the direction she was pointing. "Inside that house there's a man whose cheating on his wife with the neighbor while she's away."

"So you're telling me that there's a man in that home over there cheating on his wife with another woman. And you got all that by reading his thoughts?" He said in disbelief.

"I never said it was another woman." Consentrating she sent the thought to the 2 men inside to walk outside. "Give it a second and they'll both be out here waving at us." Two seconds later, a pair of partially undressed men walked out, waved in their direction and walked back inside the house.

"How the hell did you do that?" The red head asked.

"I told you already, I can read, control and speak to others with my mind." She looked down at her hands. "That's how I knew that thing was here. I heard its thoughts. When I got here I tried to enter its mind and got caught. I couldn't push it back with my powers so I was going to try and shoot it." She looked back up at him and gave a slight smile. "That's when you showed up and saved me. I owe you."

He shrugged, "Don't worry about it. It's my job."

"So do you need a place to stay tonight or do you have somewhere to go. My apartment is just a couple minutes away, and I could use the peace and quiet." She asked.

He looked at her confused. "You don't get any peace and quiet in your own home?"

She laughed, "Not when you can hear what the people living next to you are thinking. And since I can't read your thoughts it'll be a welcome change." Renee began to walk off in the direction of her place. When she got to the chain link fence she looked back at him. "Well are you coming or what? I swear I don't bite."

As she started climbing over the fence she felt a pair of hands helping her over. Looking down she saw him holding onto her hips. He smiled, "Don't worry I'm not trying to feel you up, promise, just helping you over." Once she was on the other side, he jumped over like it was nothing.

"How'd you do that?" She asked.

"It's just one of _my _special skills." He said giving her a cocky grin. "I'm Renji Abarai, by the way."

He stuck his hand out, taking it she replied, "Renee Duvall."

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to R&amp;R all old and new readers ^^<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Edited and Rewritten**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p>Renji followed silently behind the strange woman, Renee, who now stood in front of a light blue door. She dug around in one of her inside coat pockets, and pulled out a set of keys that she used to open the door. Following her inside he watched as she threw her long black coat across a grey couch. "You can sleep there tonight. A bed that pull out of it, so you don't have to worry about not having enough room." He watched in awe as the table in front of the couch moved, the cushions removed themselves and a bed pulled out. "I'll be right back with a blanket and pillow."<p>

She disappeared into another room, only to come out a few minutes later with a black blanket and a pillow encased in black. She tossed them both on the bed and placed her hands on her hips, smiling up at him. "There we go, you should be pretty comfortable it doesn't get used much." She used her thumb to point behind her at the room she had just exited. "You can use the bathroom to shower if you want. Fez leaves his own shampoo and body wash here so you don't have to smell all girly."

He stared for a moment, finally getting a good look at her appearance. She had long black hair that reached to the middle of her back, two blue streaks lay on either side of her face. It was still damp from her own shower. Cobalt blue eyes stared back at him, she couldn't have been any older then 18, and she was short at about 5'4. She was extremely beautiful, even wearing a pair of light green pajama pants, the words MT. Dew written all over them, and a darker green shirt saying, 'Kiss Me I'm Irish'.

"What are you doing here living alone? Aren't kids your age suppose to be living with their parents?" He asked shaking his head to rid himself of the stray thought. Glad that she couldn't read his mind.

Renee glared at him, her blue eyes darkening with anger. "I'm not a _kid_ and my dad pays for me to stay here."

"What about your mom? What's her opinion about you living on your own?" He asked crossing his arms.

She looked away from him, whispering, "My mom died 2 years ago, she doesn't really think much about anything."

"I'm sorry I didn't know." He sighed, "So there's a shower in that room?"

She smiled again, "Yeah, go a head, I'll get you a towel. If you can't figure out how to turn on the hot water, give me a second and I'll show you."

Renji nodded and walked towards the room Renee had disappeared into earlier to get the pillow and blanket. He stopped and stared at the room before him, the walls were painted black with light green stars covering the walls and ceiling. A black, iron bed sat in the middle of the room, it too was covered in black. _'Wow she really likes the color black, doesn't she.'_ The only non-black item in the room was an oak dresser that sat underneath the only window.

"Didn't get lost, did ya?" She asked from behind him, making him jump. A laugh escaped her. "Scared much."

"You didn't scare me, just startled me was all." He growled at her. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that. It's rude."

"Well if you weren't standing there like some idiot in your own little world, then you would've heard me coming up behind you." She tossed the towel at him. Moving around him, she walked over towards the bathroom. "I'm not sure how hot you like your showers," he followed her voice into a light blue bathroom. "So you can adjust it anyway you want." She showed him how to make the water either hotter or colder. Turning she looked up into his eyes. "I'm going back to the living room, it you need anything just give a yell and I'll be right back."

Renji watched as she left him there to shower in peace. The sound of other voices caught his attention. _'She must've turned on the TV.'_ He sighed, _'Does it have to be so loud?'_

Shrugging he undressed and climbed into the small stall.

Renee kicked off her flip flops and laid down on the pull out bed. The TV switching on without her having to even touch the remote. Tonight she was both physically and mentally worn out, from mentally trying keep that '_hollow'_ from reaching her, not to mention she hadn't run like that in years, and literally running into Fez on the way there hadn't helped.

She flipped though the channels, hardly paying attention. Her sole focus was on the man that was currently showering in her bathroom. _'What the hell is he? Am I the only one able to see him? And why in heck can't I read or see his thoughts?'_

She heard the shower turn off and she quickly found her favorite channel, National Geographic. Luckily Taboo was on and it was an episode she hadn't seen yet. As the TV droned on she still wasn't really paying it any attention, instead she was listening for him. The bedroom door opened and he walked out in only the black towel she'd given him.

Renee knew she was staring, but damn who could blame her. A god was standing in front of her in nothing but a towel. His long red hair was damp from his shower, hanging down past his shoulders. She noticed that the tribal tattoos did indeed cover his chest, arms, abdomen, neck, and she could tell, without looking, that the tattoos continued to his back. His black outfit was held in his hands. "I didn't want to put these back on, they smell."

Snapping out of her daze she stood too quickly and tripped over her sandals. Closing her eyes, she didn't even have time to react before strong arms were wrapping around her shoulders. Looking up into Renji's brown eyes, Renee blushed a bright red that she knew covered her entire face. Standing on her own, she moved around him, taking the clothes, that now lay discarded on the bed. "I'll wash them for you, they'll be clean in the morning." Taking the clothes to the washing machine, she threw them in, added some soap, and turned it on. Going back out into the living room, she found him sitting on the edge of the bed staring at the TV. Clearing her throat she gave him a sideways glance, careful not to meet his eyes before disappearing into her bedroom. Rummaging through her bottom drew of her dresser, she found the pair of men's sweat pants. Taking the pants she returned to the living room. "Heads up," she tossed them right at his head. His reflexes kicked in and caught the flying pants in midair. She smiled, "Good catch. You can wear those tonight, but I'm going to need them back tomorrow, they aren't mine."

Renji looked at them like they were diseased. "Whose are they then?"

"They belong to my friend Fez who comes by every now and then to keep me company. Sure I have to concentrate more on blocking out his thoughts, but he knows that and guards his mind so I don't have to concentrate so hard." She shrugged, "I don't have many friends who know what I go through, he's one of the few people I can trust."

Renee slipped back into her room while he changed into the sweat pants, after a minute she opened the door back to find him adjusting them. He was taller then Fez, so they were a little short on his tall frame. He gave a groan and looked up at her. "How tall is this friend of your anyways?"

She chuckled, 'He's about 5'10."

He looked shocked, "Damn no wonder they don't fit."

"Well I think they look great on you," She joked, sitting back down on the pull out bed. He sat down next to her. While watching the TV she said to him, "Look, I'm not going to push you to answer my questions, I'm sure you already know what I'm going to ask anyways. When you can tell me you will."

She felt his eyes on her face and she gave a light blush. "You're not even the least bit curious?" He asked.

Looking over at him, blue meet brown, she gave him a 'duh' stare. "Well yeah I'm curious, but I also know what it's like to have to keep a secret, so I'm not going to push the issue."

He gave her face a quick once over, before looking back at the TV. "I don't know how long I'm going to be here, might be a while. That creature you saw tonight, isn't going to be the last one that shows up here. There's been a recent increase in hollow attacks in this area in the last couple years. Soul Reapers aren't normally found in these parts of the world, but with the recent increase in hollow numbers, they sent me to figure out what's going on." He looked back over to her, his face very serious. "I think the reason the hollow numbers have jumped, is because of you."

"But why me? What do they want with me?" Renee asked, confusion written all over her face.

"You have a high amount of spirtiual energy, which it was draws in the hollows. They serach out souls like yours to consume."

Shaking her head, and putting her hand up to stop him, Renee walked back to her room. "Thanks for telling me all that, but I'm tired and I've got school in the morning. I think I'll just go to bed now. Good night Mr. Abarai." And with that, she entered into her room and gently closed the door, leaving Renji alone in the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to R&amp;R all new and old readers ^^<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Edited and Rewritten**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p>Renee rubbed her aching head, it was only lunch time and already she had a splitting headache. Thinking back on this morning she tried desperately to make her head stop hurting, maybe just think about something else would work.<p>

_It had been sometime after midnight when she had finally left her guest out in the living room to sleep while she went to her bed. She'd gone to her room and thought about what her guest had told her. Renee didn't think that was everything, but Renji Abarai didn't seem like the type to open up to anyone. Shrugging it off she climbed into bed, put her ipod ear buds into her ears, turned it on and closed her eyes. Sometimes the sound helped drown out the thoughts of the people who lived around her. Surprisingly she didn't dream that night, usually she dreamed of things that hadn't happened yet, just little flashes of what she assumed to be the future. But tonight nothing, and she was glad for that._

_At 6:00 her cell phone started buzzing, signaling that it was time to get up and get ready for the day. Crawling out of her big comfortable bed, she went to her closet and thought about what she was going to wear today. Finally deciding on her favorite pair of ripped blue jeans and a black Poets of the Fall shirt. Pulling out her black bra, she dressed, brushed her teeth and hair, leaving the long black locks down for a change. Her sandals would wait until she got ready to walk out the door. _

_Leaving her bedroom, she paused, looking at the red head sleeping on his back. Blanket covering only the bottom half of his body, leaving the top half exposed, showing off his muscled chest and tattoos. His right arm was draped over his stomach while his left covered his eyes. She laughed a little when he gave a loud snore, shaking her head she went into the kitchen, grabbed a Mountain Dew, and headed for the laundry room. Moving Renji's uniform from the washer to the dryer._

_Before she left, she wrote a note, letting him know that she'd left for school, that his uniform was in the dryer, and not to worry about cleaning up, she would take of it when she got home._

Renee sighed as the pain stayed and the memory of Renji sleeping on her pull out couch was burned into her mind.

"Hey Renee, anyone home?" The sound of a female voice, brought her out of her own thoughts and instantly back to everyone elses. Putting up the best block she could, Renee looked up at the female who'd spoken.

A light brown haired female looked at her with light hazel eyes. She was about the same height as Renee with the same build. "What's up Toni?" She asked picking at the lunch in front of her.

Toni looked passed her at something in the distance, before looking back at her friend, concern in her eyes. "You can't hear it? There's someone over by the courtyard yelling your name."

Renee looked around at the faces staring at her. She was surrounded by her friends, the only few people that she trusted to know about her abilities, and when she only responded with a blank stare, they all became concerned. "What are you talking about?"

Fez looked at her like she was out of her mind. "There's a guy over there whose been calling your name for about 5 minutes now." He said leaning forward to whisper, "You can't hear his thoughts?"

She sighed, "Fez, when there are this many people around me, it's really hard to pick out one single thought. Maybe I should go over and find out who this mystery guy is."

"I've already done that," The male beside Fez said. He was slightly taller then she was, but carried a little bit of a weight on him, but that didn't mean he was one of her best friends.

"What do you mean, Matt?" She asked, trying to not hear the thoughts of her closest friends. They were their own private thoughts and she didn't like intruding on them.

"I mean, I was walking over here when he just showed up outta nowhere, calling for you." Matt shrugged, "I didn't talk to him or anything, but I did get a good look at him, and he's defiantly an odd one."

"Can't be any odder then me." she pointed at herself, and smirked.

Toni gave a laugh before Matt continued. "Well I don't know about that, but he's pretty odd. I don't think I've ever seen red hair quite like his before. Not to mention the tattoos. I mean sure I've seen tats before but not like the ones he's got."

Renee sat up straighter, "Red hair and tattoos, are you sure you didn't hear this guys name?"

Matt nodded and bit into his hamburger.

She watched as all of her friends looked passed her again at something. That was when she heard it herself. A deep familiar male voice was yelling her name behind her, and it was getting closer. Turning around she looked at the red head coming their way. Renji was no longer in his black uniform, but in a white shirt with 'Red Pineapple' written across the front in bold black letters. He had on a pair of faded and ripped blue jeans that actually fit his long legs. A pair of black skaters shoes covered his feet and his expensive looking sunglasses covered his eyes, leaving the tattoos on his forehead exposed. His red hair was even brighter in the daylight, and he was headed right for her. As if he knew exactly where she was.

Turning to look back at her group of friends, she quickly pulled the hood of her jacket up, hoping to hide her noticeable black hair and face. But by the looks on her friend's faces he was getting nearer, until she felt a large hand touch her left shoulder, and she groaned.

"There you are, I've been looking all over this damn place for you." Renji said.

She turned to look up at him, only to come face to face. They were so close, her nose almost touched his. Leaning closer towards him, she touch his forehead, starring into his dark sunglasses, and whispered, "What the hell are you doing here Renji? And how can you be seen by everyone in the whole damn school?"

He gave a smile and leaned back, before taking the empty seat next to her. Completely ignoring the group of people around them. "I told you already I'm going to be staying here for a while, so I figured might as well make the best of it."

Fez cleared his throat to try and grab their attentions. "I'm sorry, how do you know Renee?" He asked, going right to the point.

Renee smirked, that was her Fez, never one to beat around the bush. She answered him before Renji could. "Guys, this is Renji, him and I used to go to the same school before I came here. He was kind of a creeper so I didn't hang out with him much." She sighed and placed her chin in her hand. "I don't know what he's doing here."

Matt spoke then, "Is he going to be a problem?" he asked, as him and his much taller cousin, Ryan stood.

Renji stood then, glaring at both of them before glaring down at her. "I ain't no damn creeper and I sure as hell could take both of you on."

Renee sighed, and stood. "No I don't think he's going to be a problem. I'll take him to the main office and make sure he's got his schedule."

"Renee," Toni called to her, "Why don't you just make him go away." she asked thinking that Renee could just give the scary man the suggestion to leave them alone.

"Because I can't." She whispered, soft enough that only Renji could hear. Looking back up at her friends she waved goodbye to them, "See you guys in band. Later"

* * *

><p>Renji was once again following Renee, only this time she was taking him to the main office to see about getting him a class schedule. When they were a good distance away she stopped and turned to him, a scowl on her face. "Now why don't you tell me what the hell is going on here. Why are you really here, and how are you visible to everyone, when you weren't last night?"<p>

He scuffed and folded his arms. "First I don't have to tell you anything. But since you asked so nicely I'm going to tell you."

She leaned against a set of lockers and waited for him to continue. "You see when in the World of the Living, Soul Reapers are given a gigai, an artificial human body, that allows them to interact with the humans. And I told you last night that the increase in hollow appearence is prossibly you and your emmense spiritual pressure." He looked down at her, she looked completely confused. "Agh, I don't know a better way to explain things to you."

She pushed off the lockers and started walking again, "Don't worry about it. You're here now and if you're going to be hanging out here at the school your going to have to blend in a little, and that means you're going to need a schedule." Looking back at him she asked, "Can you play an instrument?"

He was taken aback by her question. "What do you mean?"

"Ugh, are you really as dumb as you look?" She sighed, "Can you play any kind of instrument. Guitar, trumpet, drums, you know a musical instrument."

"Hey, I do not look dumb." He half yelled. "Just so you know, yes I can play the guitar."

"Good that means I can get you into all the same classes as me."

"How and why are you going to do that?"

"You really are as dumb as you look." She whispered again as they enter what Renji could only assume was the main office. A short plump woman sat behind a desk that was taller then she. When she saw them her eyes instantly sized him up. 'Probably making sure I'm not going to cause trouble.' Renji snorted.

"Hey Mrs. Burns, I'm here to get my friend's class schedule." Renee said leaning over the desk to take something off it. The woman quickly slapped at her hands.

"I don't think your friend is new to this school, I would've-" She stopped mid-sentence and looked right into Renee's eyes. Her green eyes clouded over and she started typing things into her computer.

Renji stared down at the female on his right. "What did you do?"

She looked up at him with innocent eyes. "I'm enrolling you into the school and getting your classes."

He laughed, "I guess that power of yours comes in handy when you need something."

She looked back at the woman behind the desk. "You know I once read a book by an amazing woman. In this book there was an immortal god who had had it rough his whole life. He has the power over human minds like me, but he could also see the future of almost anyone he came into contact with."

"Wow, I know a ton of people who would kill for that kind of power." He said.

"Yeah well, what I learned from the book was this, 'With great power comes great responsibility, and just because you can, doesn't mean you should.'" she sighed and took the paper from the woman, "Thanks Mrs. Burns."

Renee handed the paper to Renji, and walked out of the office. Looking back at the woman he watched as she went back to her work like nothing had happened. Turning he caught up with her, "So where to first?"

She smiled up at him, "Band class."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed, Remember to R&amp;R<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Edited and Rewritten**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p>Leading the way to band class, Renee passed several people curious about the new student with all the tattoos. She scuffed at the thoughts that slipped past her barrier.<p>

'_Oh my god, he is so freaking hot.' _This coming from a blonde freshmen.

'_He's probably in some gang, and those are prison tattoos.' _From a short black haired jock in her year.

Finally she got fed up with all of it and turned around in front of the band doors to confront them, "Who the hell do you guys think you are, starrin' like you've never seen someone a little different then you. Stop acting like children, you idiots." She yelled, her temper rising.

"Miss. Duvall, that is quite enough." A stern voice said from behind her.

Turning she looked into the grey eyes of the band director, and smiled. "What's up Mr. Deckler? What's on the agenda today?"

He frowned down at her before looking into Renji's brown eyes. "You new?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Renji replied.

"Can you play an instrument?"

"I play a little guitar."

Mr. Deckler gave a curt nod and glared back at Renee before walking inside. She gave a long sigh and looked back at the now empty courtyard, "Well I guess I can count myself lucky that he likes me." she laughed before opening the door and walking inside.

The walk home was a tiring one. Her head was killing her and she just wanted to get back to the apartment and go to sleep. On her right was Fez, her left Renji and behind her was Toni. They talked amongst themselves, while she tried to relief herself of the massive headache pounding behind her eyes. At the street before her apartment, Toni waved goodbye to them all, "See you guys Monday. Have a good weekend."

Renee waved without saying a word, and pressed on towards her somewhat peace and quiet. Her neighbors wouldn't be home for another 3 hours so she could make her and Renji some dinner, do what homework she could and hit the sack.

"Hey Renee, you wouldn't mind if I come over to your place for a bit tonight, my folks are at it again, and I really don't want to be there for all the arguing." Fez asked aloud, but his thoughts said _'I don't trust this Renji guy.'_

Renee sighed, "Fez you're lying, your parents aren't fighting, you're just trying to play the hero. Renji is harmless, if need be I can take care of him myself and you know that."

Fez paled, "You said you wouldn't read our thoughts."

"I didn't go into you mind, you projected those thoughts so loudly that I didn't have to." she waved at him, while she and Renji climbed the stairs to her apartment. "Go home, Fez, come over tomorrow and you can take us shopping. Renji's gonna need some new clothes." Fez nodded, glared daggers at Renji, before turning and leaving the two.

Walking inside, Renee fliped her sandals off and fell down face first onto the pull out bed, and instantly regretted doing so. His scent invaded her senses, and gods did he smell good. Turning her head she looked up at him, "Anything special you want to eat tonight?" He shook his head, "Good cause I planned on ordering a pizza, showering away this headache and going to bed before the neighbors come home and bombard me with their thoughts."

"I take it you never have a good day?" Renji asked sitting down beside her. She shrugged and turned her face back into the mattress, taking in his scent again.

She could hear him mumbling under his breathe, but paid no attention, instead found comfort in his scent. After a moment she felt something warm cover her head, and the headache began to dissipate. Sitting up she looked at him questioningly. He smirked and stood up, "My Kidō skills aren't really good for shit, but I can do a bit. How's your head?" she heard him ask from the kitchen.

Getting up slowly, she followed behind him, and watched as he got a glass of water. "How'd you do that?"

He looked at her from over the rim of the glass cup. Swallowing the water he asked again. "How's your head?"

"It's fine, great actually. I feel like I could go another eight hours of school. What did you do." She asked getting closer to him.

He shrugged, and smirked "Just another one of my special skills. But Captain Unohana could've done a better job then me. The healing arts are more her area of expertise. Not mine."

Smiling she gave him a mischievous look. "How bout we go out tonight? It's Friday night, we're young, might as well live it up." She rushed off before Renji could protest.

Renji sat on the pull out bed and waited on Renee to emerge out of her bedroom, where she'd run off to after he'd healed her headache. It was going on an hour since she had disappeared. _'Wonder what the hell she's up to?'_

The sound of a cell phone ringing had him turning his head. Her voice sounded on the other side of the door, getting up he walked over to the closed door and leaned towards it a little, hoping to hear what she was saying. But she must've hung up because he couldn't hear anything. Sighing he went back to the bed, picked up the remote and flipped though the channels.

Just as he found something that looked interesting, the door opened and Renee stepped out. He was getting ready to ask her what the hell had taken so long, when he got a look at her. She was dressed in a black tank top, that said 'I'm A Bitch and Damn Proud' across the front, the black and red skirt was barely long enough to be considered appropriate to go out in, her tanned legs were bare, and a pair of mismatched socks covered her feet, one black and blue the other black and purple. She struck a pose, "Well what do you think? Too much?" He looked up at her, her long black hair was pulled back to a tight ponytail, and the blue streaks were left to hang in her face. If she was wearing any make-up he couldn't tell.

Feigning interest, he shrugged his shoulders and looked back at the TV. "It's alright, I guess." he said.

He didn't even have time to catch the pillow that flew at his head from the other side of the room. Renji glared at her, "What the hell was that for, Renee?"

"When a woman asks you what do you think about her outfit, you're suppose to tell her she looks beautiful. Not just shrug your shoulders and say _'it's alright'_. Don't you have any manners?" She scolded him.

"Whatever," he said throwing the pillow at her, which she stopped with a lift of her hand.

She was getting ready to send it back to him, when the doorbell rang. Forgetting about throwing the pillow at his pineapple head she went to the door, and smack him lightly on the shoulder instead. Of coarse she already knew who was there, so Renji stood when she jumped out at whoever was at the door.

"Whoa Renee, are you glad to see me or something?" The blonde male asked, hugging her.

Renji folded his arms and watched as Renee beamed at the man, her face was practically glowing. This man meant something to her. Clearing his throat, Renji stuck his hand out, the man gently pushed Renee out of the way so he could shake hands. "Renji,"

"Nice to meet you Renji, I'm David." He said, green eyes sizing him up.

Renji did the same. This David wasn't as tall as he was but he did tower over Renee. His short blonde hair was spiked up nicely and he wore expensive looking clothes. The man had money.

"So Renee tells me the two of you used to go to school together before she moved here." He said walking into the house, not bothering to sit down.

Renji nodded, "Yeah, just moved here."

"How long do you plan on staying here with Renee. I mean the apartment isn't all that big, it's got to get crowded in here with the hide-a-bed pulled out all the time."

"David, quite being an ass, Renji's welcome here as long as he wants. It's cool trust me." Renee said walking back to her room and coming back out with a pair of black shoes with skulls on the sides.

With her shoes on Renee stood and looked at the two males in her living room. Both were glaring daggers at the other, she could see what David was thinking, but when she looked at Renji, she couldn't see or hear anything. He was a compete mystery and she loved every minute of it. Clapping her hands to get their attention, she smiled, "If you boys are done with your pissing contest, I'm ready whenever you are."

Renji looked at her, confused. "Where are we going?"

She walked over to him and looked up, "Well I've asked David to take us to the mall so we can get you some clothes. Fez and Toni are going to meeting us there."

He scratched the back of his head, "Umm ok I guess, but I don't have any money on me."

Renee shrugged and took him by the wrist, leading him out of the apartment. "Don't worry I'm buying, remember I owe you."

As they exited and Renee was locking the door behind them, the same strange physical sensation that she felt the night she meet Renji, over came her. This time it was stronger then the last and managed to knock her to her knees. Beside her Renji stiffened, and David continued down like nothing was wrong. He didn't realize that both Renji and Renee weren't following him anymore.

Renji bent down and helped Renee off the ground, "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, just caught me off guard." The eerie scream echoed off in the distance. She looked up into Renji serious eyes. "It's another hollow isn't it?"

He nodded, "Yeah," looking down into her cobalt eyes he said, "I've gotta go, tell your friends that I'll be there a little later."

She watched as he popped a small green pill into his mouth and swallowed. His body spilt apart, and he now stood in front of her dressed once again as a Soul Reaper. Behind them the gigai that he once occupied was now whimpering and curled in the fetal position. "What are you going to do about him? He can't just stay in front of the door like that. Someone might all the cops."

Renji looked back at his gigai, "Hey you, get up off your ass and stop whimpering." sighing he looked back to Renee, "He can go with you, the only difference being he won't act like me."

She shrugged and watched the Renji that wasn't Renji, letting out a little gasp when she could read his thoughts. "What's the matter?" She heard the real Renji ask.

Looking into his eyes she said, "I can read his thoughts, and I still can't read yours. Why is that, Renji?"

* * *

><p><strong>Rememeber to R&amp;R all old and new readers ^^<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Edited an Rewritten**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p>The car ride to the mall was one of the longest in her entire life. She was having a hard time keeping the gigai of Renji, as much like him as possible with what she knew about him in just the short time they've known each other. Then there was David, she loved him to death but wished that he would just stop projecting his thoughts so loudly, she was having a hard time controlling the fake Renji, and trying to block out his thoughts. At the same time she couldn't get the image of the real Renji, jumping on to the roof of the apartment building and looking back down at her.<p>

'_You'd better come back alive.' _She yelled up him.

He gave her a cocky grin, and winked at her. _'Yeah cause I'm going to let a small fry like this kill me. See you in a bit.'_

'_Pease be careful, Renji.' _She had whispered once he was far enough away to not hear her.

As David had pulled away from her apartment building, she looked back and saw him facing off with the hollow, this one looked completely different then the one from before, with large bat like wings and a narrow mask.

Sighing she looked back at Renji's gigai. Right now he was pretty easy to control, his mind crumbling under her assault. Normally she wouldn't do this to a person, taking away their free will, but it was the better of two evils. With another long sigh, she closed her eyes and absentmindedly rubbed at her head. Renji would have to heal her headache again after this. She only opened them again when they arrived at the mall. _'Time to put my ability to the test.'_ She thought, getting out of the car with the fake Renji behind her.

Renji cursed under his breath as he flash stepped in the direction that Renee's spiritual pressure was. He couldn't believe that the fight with the hollow had gone on as long as it did. He hadn't expected the damn thing to be able to fly or shoot as powerful of a cero as it had. Because he'd let his guard down, it had gotten in a hit on his right thigh, and it hurt like hell.

Coming into view was a large building flooded with people. Searching for Renee, he found her inside the building, her spiritual pressure was beginning to wane. _'Her head must be killing her, right about now.'_ He thought, jumping down to ground level and walking in undetected by the humans.

The scene he came up to, upon finding his host and gigai, made Renji cringe. His gigai was loaded down with shopping bags, standing in front of a bent over Renee. The clothes he'd been wearing no longer what he had on now.

A pair of lose fitting black jeans covered his legs, a crimson red button down shirt covered his chest, three buttons exposed his tattoos. His hair was the only thing that remained the same, even his sunglasses had been replaced by a black scarf. Giving a soft laugh, he walked over towards them, able now to hear the conversation going on.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home, Renee? It'll be quieter there then it is here." asked her brunette friend Toni.

He saw Renee shake her head. Both hands over her ears. "No, I'm fine just need a minute to calm my mind."

Fez scratched the back of his dark head, scowling down at the suffering woman. "Renee, you're being hard headed again. Suck up your damn pride and let me take you home."

She just shook her head.

The dark skinned male gave a heavy sigh and looked at his gigai. "Why don't you say something already, she's suffering here, and all because she wanted to get you some clothes. Quit being so silent and make her go home." He practically yelled at the glassy eyed gigai.

Renji figured now was as good a time as any to merge back with the gigai. Slipping into the human body, Renji gave a quick cough, retrieving the pill. Dropping the bags that were in his arms, he glared at the male, before looking down at the girl. She was so wrapped up in her pain that she hadn't even noticed she had lost control of his body.

Sighing, Renji bent down and lifted her into his arms. She protested a bit until she looked up and saw who was holding her. "You're a complete fool, you know that right."

Giving a weak smile, she cuddled closer to his chest. Her right hand clutched the red material of the shirt while her left hand covered her ear. "I think I like having you around." She whispered into his chest.

"Hey Fez, why don't you grab the bags and show me to your car." Renji demanded.

The vain in his forehead began to throb. "Who made you the boss all of a sudden?" Still he picked up the bags, with Toni's help, and began walking towards the exit.

"I did." Renji stated, walking behind him. Renee still clutched his shirt in a death grip, only now she was whimpering. "Why'd you do all this for me if you knew the outcome?"

He felt her shrug. "I owed you, for saving my life from that hollow. Figured since you healed my head, that I could venture out for a little bit. But trying to keep your gigai from lying down and crying, plus trying to block out all the thoughts of the people around, was just too much."

"Why didn't you let your friends take you home?"

Another shrug, "Thought if I stayed put you'd be able to find me better."

He snorted, "Renee, by tracking your spiritual pressure I was able to find you in that huge school of yours. As long as your in the immediate area, I'll be able to pinpoint your location." He felt her sigh, her warm breath against his skin, sent a chill down his spine. _'What the hell is this woman doing to me?'_ He thought as they stepped out into the dark parking lot.

"Guess I am an idiot." He heard he whisper.

She was quiet as they climbed into Fez's four door truck, him and Renee in the back while Fez and Toni rode up front. The shopping bags were in the bed of the truck. Renji had Renee's head on his lap, while she laid her torso and legs on the trucks back seat.

"Renji" she whispered.

He bent down closer so he could hear her better. "Yeah,"

"There's something about you that helps me block out the thoughts of the people around me. When I concentrate on your mind, the blackness that I get, somehow allows me to focus better." She confessed, rolling over to look up at him. "Like now, since you showed up, the pain in my head as lessen and I can block out Fez and Toni's thoughts, better then I've ever been able to."

Renji stared down into her eyes. Too shocked to say anything, making Renee glance away, the hint of a blush on her face. "I know it sounds like something right out of a romance novel. I'm sorry I said it." She rolled back over, closing her eyes.

"Hey," she glance back at him without rolling over. He smiled, "I glad I'm able to help you, Renee." He saw her smile, before closing her eyes again. This time she fell asleep. Her head in his lap while he unknowingly stroked her hair, lulling her farther in to sleep.

But tonight, Renee dreamed, and it wasn't pleasant a one either.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it. I've now got a YouTube video for this story, the link is in my profile. I've also got a poll going on right now, go check it out and cast your votes.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: If I haven't told you yet, I made a trailer for this story on YouTube. The link is in my profile. I'm very proud of it, it being my first ever video, so your input is welcome. There is also a poll open for my sequel Learning to Laugh please cast your votes now ^^**

**Edited and Rewritten**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p><em>Opening her eyes, Renee looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. It was dark and she could see that she stood next to a running river, a bridge could be seen in the distance. House lights shone brightly in the background, lighting up the sky behind her. <em>

"_Finally I'm going to get my revenge against you Renee Duvall. You'll pay for what I went though because of your _special ability_." A male voice said from behind her._

_Turning she tried to get a look at the man before her, only to come face-to-muzzle with a pistol. Panic set in, and Renee tried to reach into the man's mind, only to come up against a barrier. It wasn't like with Renji, this was different. It was as if the man had created a steel wall around his thoughts. Effectively blocking her from entering and taking control. _

_Backing as far away as she could mange, Renee looked up at the man, only to see nothing but a blurry face. She couldn't tell if she knew him or if he was a complete stranger. "What do you want with me?" She asked, trying to keep him talking while she thought of a way out of this._

'Where the hell is Renji when I need him?'_ she thought, searching for the red head._

_The man before her started talking, his voice was different, she couldn't make out exactly what he was saying. But she could plainly see the gun now pointed at her chest. A shout behind the man, had Renee taking her gaze off the deadly weapon. _

_Her first mistake._

_Standing up on a ridge stood three people, the red head she knew, the others she didn't, and couldn't make out their faces, they too were blurred. Her second mistake came, when she ran past the crazy man with the gun, crying out at Renji and his friends. "Run Renji, get outta here!"_

_A loud bang sounded, and the worst pain imaginable consumed her entire body, dropping her to her knees. Looking down she saw the unmistakable color of blood. Her blood, covering her stomach, staining the green grass. Glancing up, she watched as Renji's expression changed from shock, to horror, to anger, all in a couple seconds. _

_Falling face down on the ground, she could feel the warmth of her blood pooling around her body, and as darkness consumed her mind, she heard Renji's voice crying her name._

Renee woke with a scream, and the door to her bedroom burst open, revealing a shirtless Renji. His hair was braided and hung over his right shoulder, Zabimaru unsheathed, and ready to attack. "What's wrong!" he yelled, looking around her room for the threat.

Shaking her head, she tried to erase the images of her dream from her mind. "It felt so real? Is it a glimpse of my future of just a crazy dream?" she asked herself, ignoring Renji as he looked at her like she was going mad.

"There isn't any danger in here, is there." He stated, lowering his sword.

Looking up into his eye's, she gasped when all she saw there was the look's of, shock, horror and anger on his face. Giving her head another shake, she answered him, "Not if you count my subconscious trying to kill me."

"What are you talking about?" He asked, confusion on his face.

Waving him off she climbed out of bed, only to notice that she still wore the same outfit from yesterday. All except her shoes and socks. "Ugh, why didn't you wake me when we got home?" she asked walking over to her dresser. Looking over at the clock, she saw that it was only 8:00 in the morning. "Might as well get up and get dressed for the day."

Shooing Renji out of her room, she undressed and got into the shower. While washing her hair, she couldn't help but think about that damned dream. Was it real or just that, a horrible nightmare. At times like these, she really hated that part of her powers. Only able to catch glimpses of the future and unable to tell weather it was real or not.

After a somewhat distracted shower, she quickly dressed in a pair of cut off jeans that came to just above her knees. A plain grey shirt completed her attire, and she walked out of her bedroom, hair brush combing through her damp strands. Looking down at Renji, she saw that he was already back to sleep, wearing the pair of black Slipknot pajama bottoms she'd bought. Lying on his stomach she could see the tribal tattoos that covered his back. Shaking her head, she tossed the hairbrush at him, it landed in the middle of his back. Moving back towards her bedroom, she laughed as Renji jumped out of bed, sword in hand, again. Stepping away from her door and walked into his line of sight. "Do you sleep with that thing?"

"What the hell is your problem?" He yelled, face red with anger.

Renee stood her ground, showing him she wasn't intimidated, "Whatcha gonna do Renji?"

Sighing, Renji put Zabimaru down on the bed and looked away from the female. "How are you feeling? Do you remember anything about last night?"

Tapping her chin she thought about it, "Well I remember David coming to pick us up for the mall. That hollow showing up and you running off to fight it, while I controlled your gigai thing. Getting to the mall, only to be bombard by hundreds of thoughts at once. Making your gigai try on a bunch of different clothes to see how they looked, because I didn't know what you liked. David leaving, sitting down trying to block out as many thoughts possible." She looked at him and smiled. "You showing up and playing my knight in black clothing."

Renji smiled at her comment, "Is that it?"

"No," Renee blushed and walked away to the fridge, grabbed a Mountain Dew, and continued. "I remember lying in the back seat of Fez's truck, my head in your lap, telling you how having you around seemed to help me focus on blocking out the thoughts of the people around. Then falling asleep."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Renji leaning against the wall, nodding. "Well, Fez brought us back here, and I carried you in and put you to bed, only removing your shoes and socks." He scuffed, "That friend of yours really doesn't trust me."

"Yeah, Fez is like that. Ya'll didn't get into it, did you?"

"Nah, wasn't worth my time. I told him to leave, that I'd take care of you." Renji pushed off the wall and walked back into the living room. "He wouldn't leave till I promised to make you call him the second you woke. So you might want to give him a call before he starts blowing up your phone."

Grabbing the house phone, Renee dialed Fez's number. He answered on the first ring. "Renee, how are you feeling? Did that red headed basterd take care of you like he said?"

"Calm down Fez, I've already told you, _Renji_, is harmless. So yes he took good care of me." she replied looking in the pantry for something to eat. "Hold on Fez," covering the phone, she yelled into the living room at her guest. "What do you want to eat for breakfast Renji?"

"Don't matter," He called back.

"Fine," Placing the phone back to her ear she said, "Sorry bout that, we just woke up and I'm trying to figure out what to eat."

"YOU SLEPT WITH HIM!"

Renee could see her friend's face turning a deep shade of red and the vain in his forehead throbbing. She smiled evily, an decided to mess with his head a bit. "Oh yeah Juan. After you left last night, I woke up and we got a shower together, the hot water wasn't the only thing that steamed up my bathroom, let me tell you. Then, we went straight from the shower to my bed, dripping water the who-"

"WHAT THE FUCK RENEE DUVALL? I CAN'T BELIE-"

She couldn't hold it in any longer and started laughing hysterically. "Wow Fez, you're just as bad as Ryan when it comes to sarcasm. No, we did not sleep together, he slept in the living room, while I slept in my bed. When I got up this morning, I woke him up too." she sighed, "Always jumping to conclusions Juan. You really need to get a handle on that."

"Fine, my bad."

"You're forgiven. Now was there anything important you wanted or did you just want to check up on me like you're my father?"

"No, I was worried about you."

"Well thank you for caring, but I'm starved and need something filling. Bye Fez."

"Yeah whatever, bye." He hung up before she could.

Moving away from the pantry, box of Captain Crunch in hand, she went to grab two clean bowls for her guest and herself. The sound of a phone ringing made her look over to the small table where she'd placed the house phone. It was silent. Hearing Renji's voice talking in the living room had her leaving the cereal behind.

Renji was sitting up on the pull out bed, his hair now pulled up into his high ponytail. A serious look on his face. "Yes, I understand." He hung up the little cell phone and looked over at her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"I have to leave, I'm needed somewhere else." He said looking away from her.

Renee's heart did a nosedive. "But I thought those hollow were becoming a problem here? I can't fight them, we know that already. My mind isn't strong enough to hold them back." She was becoming angry. "What about the innocent souls here, that are in danger? I thought you were here to help."

Renji stood and looked around for his uniform. "Look, I'm not the one in control. I don't make the decisions." He found his uniform under the bed, grabbing it he went to change in the bathroom. Only to find that the door wouldn't open, he sighed. "Let me get to the bathroom, Renee."

"So you just show up out of the blue one night, save me from a hollow that could've killed me, show me that there is someone out there that I can't read, bringing with me some kinda peace, and then because you get a call from gods only know who, you leave without really explaining anything. What kind of shit is that?"

"I've already told you, it isn't up to me. If I'm told I have to leave then I have to leave. They're sending someone else to take care of the hollows so you won't have to worry." He glared back at her. "Now please let me into the bathroom." The door suddenly opened up, forcing him to catch himself if he didn't want his face to meet the carpet. "Thank you."

"Whatever, just get dressed and leave." She said, walking to the front door. Stepping out she slammed the door behind her.

Renji secured his zanpakuto to his left hip and walked to the door. Opening it he saw Renee sitting on the top step, staring out at the woods. "You know, I knew that it was only temporary, you being here, and if I could read you, then I wouldn't be as upset as I am about this. But I can't read you, the first person to come along that I can't read, and you're leaving." She shrugged, and stood. "Guess I'll get over it." Stopping next to him, she handed him his sunglasses, "If you're ever in town again look me up."

He watched as she opened the door and walked inside, closing it softly behind her. Stunned he stood there for a moment before reaching for the knob, only to stop when the Senkaimon appeared behind him, its doors sliding open. It was time for him to leave.

"See ya, Renee."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyd, added a bit to this chapter. Remember to R&amp;R ^^<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Edited and Rewritten**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p>Sunday passed without much interest. Renee stayed in doors, going into her old routine. Sleep, eat, and shower. Thankfully her neighbors had stayed away the whole weekend so she didn't have to deal with trying to block their thoughts. When Monday rolled around, she got dressed, packed her book bag, made sure she had her ipod and Tylenol with her. Pulling her jacket on before walking out of the apartment, she locked up and headed to school.<p>

A flash of black caught her attention halfway there, causing her to look around. Her heart rate doubled. What she saw was a tall blonde male instead of a red head, she cast him off and continued on her way. Her loud pounding music, blocking out his thoughts.

When she got to school, her friends were there waiting. Pulling out the left ear bud she waited for their questions. Fez was the first.

"Where's Renji?" He asked.

"Transferred back to Lakeland." she answered, voice not giving away any hint of the vast emptiness she really felt.

"Why'd he leave?" This coming from the tall Ryan.

"Guess he didn't like it here." Matt said, shrugging and heading towards their first class. "Who cares anyways, he was odd. I didn't trust him."

Renee laughed with the group, before plugging her ears again. Listening to Stone Sour's 'Say You'll Haunt Me', Corey Taylor's haunting voice, bringing her some semblance of peace. As long as she concentrated only on the music.

At lunch she decided to eat alone. After buying herself a hamburger, she told her friends she'd see them in band and walked off into the nearby woods. Finding her favorite spot to escape to, when the school day was getting rough. This was a place that no one but her group of friends knew about, so she was relatively safe from someone's wayward thoughts.

Sighing, she pulled out a spiral notebook, opened it to a blank page, and started writing…

'_Look into my eyes  
>Tell me what you see<br>The girl you once knew?  
>Is that really me?<br>I'll tell you what I see  
>When I'm looking at me<br>I see eyes full of sorrow  
>Like no one understands me<br>No one to talk to  
>They laugh as if they know<br>Their joy comes from my pain  
>They laugh as if they know<br>But no one understands.'_

It was a poem that she'd been thinking about writing for sometime. Just never knew the right words to put. She smiled for the first time that day. Placing the notebook back in her bag, she stood and changed the music she was listening to. Something that would put her into a little bit of a better mood. Feeling better now that she had her thoughts written down on paper, she walked back towards the school. Band was starting and it was her best subject, there was no way she was missing out.

Toni was standing at the door when she arrived, giving her a warm smile. "Well you seem like you're in a better mood. What do you do out there that always seems to lift your spirits?"

Renee shrugged, "Mostly I write out what's on my mind, change my music and my mood changes with it."

"I wish I could do that." Toni laughed as they entered the band room.

The day finished with her, Fez and Toni crashing at her place. Laughing about all the dumb shit they used to do. "I remember when we were staying the night at your dad's place right before you moved into this apartment. We used to sneak out and drank your dad's beer, he'd be _so _pissed off the next day." Fez said bending over laughing.

"Yeah, I remember that." Renee deepened her voice and puffed out her chest. "Renee Ann, how many times do I have to tell you? Stay the hell outta my beer." she laughed, "He never really did anything though. I think the main reason he let me move into my own apartment was to get me the hell away from the house."

"Well if you weren't such a hellion your dad might've wanted you around more." Toni said trying to get catch her breath.

"Nah, don't think so." she replied.

The doorbell rang and everyone let out a sigh of relief. "It's about damn time the pizza showed up, I thought they'd gotten lost." she said standing up and getting some cash out of her back pocket. When she opened the door, she didn't expect to see anyone other then a pizza guy carrying their box of pizza, and cursed her self for not scanning their thoughts before opening the door.

The man in front of her had shoulder length black hair, with odd looking hair pieces parting it into three separate pieces over the left side of his face. His expression was completely devoid of emotion, and he looked down at her with grey eyes. She sighed, and looked back at her two friends, now looking at her oddly. "No one's there, must've been some dumb kid. I'll go look for him and set him right."

"Want me to come with you?" Fez asked, starting to stand.

"Nah, I've got it. Shouldn't take long." She walked out and closed the door. Stepping around the emotionless man, she crossed her arms, "What do you want. I'm done being nice to Soul Reapers, and before you ask, yes I can read your mind." Looking up at him she growled, "That damn Renji has a big fucking mouth."

"So you know why I've come here then?" He asked.

Renee nodded, "Yeah, and no I'm not going anywhere with you. Get lost." She turned back to the door.

"The Soul Society is very interested in your ability Renee Duvall, they've sent me here, to your America, to bring you back." Said the male behind her.

"I could care less what your damn Soul Society wants. I've got a life here and I don't plan on leaving any time soon." Her hand was on the doorknob when she felt his arms snake around her waist.

"Renji did say you'd be reluctant." He said before a physical pressure pushed down on her stealing her breathe from her lungs. She assumed it came from the man that was now carrying her over his right shoulder, she now looked down at the back of his white robe.

Unable to move she whispered, "Damn you," before blacking out.

* * *

><p>Renee woke with a splitting headache, of the drank all night, kind. Sitting up she rubbed her forehead with her palms before opening her eyes and looking around. She was shocked at first to see that she wasn't in her bed at home, only to have the night before come back to her at the same time hundreds of voices filled her head.<p>

'_I wonder who that strangely dressed girl is lying in Captain Kuchiki's office?'_

'_Where the hell did she come from?'_

'_What's a human doing in the Soul Society?'_

The voices kept coming, no matter how hard she tried to block them. Digging though her jacket pocket, she searched for the ipod she always carried for times like these. Only to find her pockets were empty. Shocked, she dug through her other pocket. Nothing. The same went with her pants pockets as well. Groaning, she lifted the hood of her jacket and bent over, covering her ears at the same time her nose hit the wooden floor. Still the voices persisted.

"Ahh, make it stop! Please, just make it stop already." She cried into the polished wood. Praying to whatever gods that were listen, to make the voices somehow be blocked from her protesting mind. She didn't know how much she could take before her brain shut down completely. For the first time in years, tears fell from her eyes, splashing onto the nicely polished wood floor. She didn't care though. The voice wouldn't stop flooding her head, and before she knew it, she was lying face down on the floor, face wet with tears. The coppery smell of blood, flooding her senses.

'_So this is it, huh? This is how I'm going to kick it. Not in my sleep, or even by bullet. No, I'm going to be killed by my own mind turning to mush.' _she managed to give a huff_. 'Figures, I'd go out like this. Hope Dad isn't too heartbroken.'_

So engrossed in her pain, Renee didn't notice that someone had just walked into the room. She didn't feel when a hand touched her head or see the man bending down. Her eyes were closed and she was ready for the pain to end.

"I can't believe you're going to lie there and give up. I figured by having you brought here, you'd be able to learn a little bit about controlling that power of yours." A deep male voice whispered next to her ear, effectively calming the voices in her head.

Peaking around the hood of her jacket, she looked up into brown eyes. "Why am I here, Renji. I was fine back home." she whispered retreating back under her hood, where it was dark and comforting.

"You don't listen very well do you?" He sighed and lifted her into his arms. Renee buried her face in his chest, trying to block out the light. "It's like I said, I figured that by bringing you here to the Soul Society, you'd be able to learn some better control over her ability." He shrugged, "It's work for the other's who've come here in the past."

She shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about. You never told me anything beyond what a hollow was and why they were in my town." Braving a quick glance, she looked out, trying to see where Renji was taking her. "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to Squad 4, so Captain Unohana can treat your head." He replied.

* * *

><p>Renji walked quickly down the hall away from Captain Kuchiki's office where he'd been told he could find their guest. What he found had shocked the hell out of him. Renee's form was lying face down on the floor, her spiritual pressure was almost nonexistent. When he bent down and touched her head, she didn't even acknowledge his touch. Only when he whispered to her about giving up did she turn and peak out at him from under that black jacket of hers. Showing cobalt eyes swimming in tears, and blood streaking from her nose and ears.<p>

She looked completely helpless at that moment. He knew if he didn't get her to Captain Unohana, she was going to die.

Trying his best to not run into anyone, he made it halfway to the squad 4 barracks before three people stepped in his way. "Move damnit," he yelled, trying to push his way past them.

"But Renji, we're only curious about the girl." Said the female leaning down to get a better look. "She sure does wear some strange clothes."

"Back off Matsumoto," he growled. In his arms, he felt Renee whimper and bury her head farther into his chest, her right hand grasping his kimono in a death grip.

"What's wrong with her?" asked the blonde male. "She looks sick."

"She is, now will you guys get the hell outta my way." Renji snapped, finally pushing past the group.

"When she's all better, remember to introduce us, Renji." He heard Rangiku yell.

Arriving at squad 4, Renji quickly made his way to Captain Unohana's office. One look at the cowering girl in his arms, and the kindly Captain motioned him towards an empty room.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to R&amp;R all old and new readers. Hoped you enjoyed ^^<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Edited and Rewritten**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p>Renee watched as the brunette woman with the backwards braid, healed her. The same warmth from when Renji had healed her, now consumed her whole body, making the pain in her head feel like she could go days surrounded by thousands of people. When the healing was over, she smiled at the woman, Unohana, and whispered a, "Thank you," before she turned and addressed Renji. "I've placed a barrier around her mind, it'll keep most thoughts from entering. That'll give her a few days to recover. Watch over her carefully, Lieutenant, she's not used to feeling this much spiritual pressure."<p>

He nodded, and gave a slight bow. "Thank you, Captain."

Unohana looked back at her and smiled. "She may go now, I'm sure there's quite a buzz going on around the Seireitei."

Standing up, Renee watched as the kindly woman left them alone. Looking around she spotted a sink on the wall to her right. Walking over, she turned the water on and began washing away the tears and blood. Satisfied that she looked halfway normal again, she turned accusing eyes to Renji. "I know I said before that it was alright if you didn't tell me what the hell was going on, but now that they've been forced upon me, I'm taking back what I said."

Renji sighed, "I figured as much." he opened the door and motioned for her to follow. "Come on, I'll explain things on the way."

Cautiously, she followed behind him. When she wasn't forced to her knees by the thoughts of the people rushing around them, she looked up at him. "Where the hell am I?" was her first question.

"You're in the Soul Society, this is where dead souls come to rest." He said, then corrected himself. "Well not here, but beyond the Seireitei. This is where the Soul Reapers live and train."

"Ok, I get that." She replied with a nod. "Now, how did I get here, and why? That guy who showed up at my door, told me the Soul Society was interested in my ability."

"That _guy_ who brought you here was my Captain, Byakuya Kuchiki. And after I made my report, the higher ups, became interested in you, yes. They questioned me for what seemed like hours about what you could do. When they informed me that you were to be brought here, I asked to do it myself, but got shut down. Something about being too close to you or some shit. Anyways, they sent Captain Kuchiki to retrieve you instead." Renji explained.

"You know he kidnapped me with Toni and Fez over right?" She heard him cruse under his breathe. "Yeah, Fez is probably going ape shit right now, and knowing him, he's already told my dad everything."

"Great, and if I know anything from the couple of days I was there, he's said I was behind it."

"Yep," She sighed, "If I don't get home soon, things could get real bad, fast."

"Unfortunately, that's not going to happen. Central 46 wants to know the full extent of your power."

"For what reason?" She shrieked, "I'm just some human."

"Well, you're not the first human we've come upon with exceptional powers."

Shocked, Renee pulled him to a stop, and looked him in the eyes. "You mean there are others like me, and you never thought to mention it?"

He shrugged and continued walking, "You never asked so I didn't see the importance of mentioning it."

"Renji, you idiot, if there are other telepaths out there, then I could've learned how to control it."

"See, the thing about that is, the humans with special powers aren't telepaths like you. They each have a different ability." He said, looking back to make sure she was still following him.

"And did your Central 46 guys study them too?" She asked coming up to his right.

She saw him nod, "Yeah, and they all help out the Soul Society when needed."

Frowning Renee thought it over. "So let me get this straight, I've been brought here to be studied, like some lab rat, to see if I'll be any help to the Soul Society sometime in the future. Right?"

"Yeah, that about sums it up." He cast her a smirk. "Look at it this way, you'll get to learn how to use your gift, and you get to spend more time with me."

"Ha," she laughed, "Cause you're so great to be around."

"Admit it, you were lonely with me around."

"As if," she folded her arms, "The only reason I liked having you around was the fact that I couldn't read your thoughts." Looking up at him, she gave her own smirk. "Actually, I'm starting to wonder if your pineapple head is just full of hot air, and that's the reason why I can't read you."

He stopped and looked down at the smart-mouthed woman at his side. She was laughing at him. "Full of hot air? Why I oughta,"

"What?" she challenged. "You oughta, what?"

A shadow passed over her, and Renji noticed how she stiffened, before looking behind her at the new comer. Glancing up, Renji saw Captain Kuchiki glaring down at Renee. Standing straight, he bowed to his Captain. "Captain Kuchiki, I was just on my way to see you. You've already meet Renee."

Snapping out of whatever dazed she'd been in, Renee folded her arms over her chest, lifted her chin in the air and turned her back on the Captain. "We've meet," she said. "So Captain, do you take pleasure in kidnapping women, or am I just special?"

Renji was shocked at the wat she talked down to his Captain. "Renee, that's not wise. Captain Kuchiki is-"

She shrugged, cutting him off, "I know what he is without you telling me. Shit I don't even have to read his mind to know he's rich. You can tell by looking at him" another shrug, "My father's loaded too, I can spot a rich man a mile away. It's written all over his clothes. I bet their expensive aren't they?"

Renji couldn't believe what he was hearing, this short human female was talking to his Captain like he was nothing but a peice of dirt on the bottom of her boot. Looking up at Byakuya, Renji saw the anger in his grey eyes. He reached for Renee, just incase the man decided to retaliate. But with one last glare, the Captain left them without saying a word.

"Man of few words I take it." Renee said, watching as Byakuya walked away.

"I don't think he's ever had someone talk to him like that before. He's the head of his family." Renji explained, still shocked that the Captain hadn't said anything.

"Doesn't matter to me who he is, in my eye's he's a kidnapper and a jerk." A sad look passed over her face. "Renji, I really need to get back home and try to prevent the disaster I know is coming if I stay here, without letting people know I'm alright."

Pushing her forward Renji gave her a slight smile. "Don't worry, we Soul Reapers know how to handle such situations."

She looked at him with doubt, "How do you do that?"

"We erase the memory and replace it with a new one. By tomorrow morning everyone will think you've gone on an extended vacation."

"And you can make this happen?" She asked, still a hint of doubt in her eyes.

He shrugged, "Well I won't be the one to do it personally, but I'll send someone out tonight to make sure its done before morning. Promise."

"Alright, I trust you." She took in their surroundings, noticing that they were coming up to what looked like a crowded bar. "Um, Renji, where are we?"

He laughed at her question, "We're here to get something to eat, and meet with some _friends_ of mine. I figured since you made me meet your friends, then it's only fair I introduce you to mine."

"But what if their thoughts get past that doctor woman's barrier?" A hint of fear was in her soft voice.

"Well if that happens then we'll leave. But I'm starved, so I know you've got to be hungry too." Taking her hand he lead her into the bar, giving it a light squeeze to reassure her. Bending down, he whispered into her ear, "You'll give yourself worry lines if you keep worrying over everything. And you're too beautiful to get those. Trust me."

Her blue eyes meet his, and he could tell that he'd shocked her with that statement. Laughing he continued to lead her through the crowd of starring Soul Reapers, to a table in the back, occupied by four of his closest friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to R&amp;R all old and new memebers. Also there is a video link in my profile to a vid that i created for this story.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Edited and Rewritten**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p>Renee tried desperately to keep up with all the names she'd been told, to go with the faces before her. Only to become really confused. Even though their thoughts didn't get passed the barrier the female doctor had in place, she was still able to enter into their minds to a degree. That's how she kept up with their names and the conversations they had. She did more watching then she did talking though. Mostly watching the way Renji interacted with this group of people. Noticing quickly the way he was with the short ravened haired girl. Her name was Rukia, and from what she could gather from her mind, her and Renji had grown up together in the 78th distract of the Rukongai. Whatever that was.<p>

The way this group laughed and joked with one another, made her long for home, and her friends. She missed them deeply. She might not have fit in back home with her powers, but she didn't fit in here either, she was just as much an oddity here as she was there. The difference being, more people here knew and accepted her talent then in her world.

She didn't realize she'd sighed until everyone's eye's were starring in her direction. "What's wrong, Renee," asked the busty blonde, Rangiku. "Don't you like us?" she pouted.

"Huh," Renee, looked around at them, then laughed, "No, I'm mean, yeah I like you guys. It's just that you're reminding me of my friends back home, and it makes me miss them."

Renji frowned down at her, then looked at the untouched food. "Aren't you hungry?"

She shrugged, "Not really,"

"You're still worrying over everyone back in the World of the Living, aren't you?" He crossed his arms, and leaned back against the wall.

Another shrug, "Maybe."

His hand landed on her head, effectively messing up her ponytail. "Damnit Renji, you're messing up my hair. Back off." she swatted his hand away.

He gave his own shrug. "Whatever, just trying to get that worried look off your face."

Looking away from him, she blushed remembering the statement he'd made coming in. She still didn't know if it had been to cheer her up or if he'd really meant it. Either way, her stomach had dropped, and had been replaced by a horde of butterflies. That were now back in full force. If Toni were here she'd say Renji liked her, to which Renee would reply, '_'Yeah, right',_ and wave it off.

Besides, she didn't have to read his mind to know he had it bad for that Rukia chick. When the foreign feeling of jealousy came over her, she decided to shake it off and think more about it later when she was alone.

A thought came to her and she glared at Renji. "By the way, when I woke up, I couldn't find my ipod. Where is it? I'd like it back." He dug through a pocket and pulled out her black ipod and headphones. "You had it this whole time?"

"You didn't ask," He said tossing it to her. "So it slipped my mind."

Catching her personal treasure, she quickly put the left ear bud in and turned it on. Three Days Grace's 'Time of Dying' filled her ear. She gave a relieved sigh, before glaring at Renji. "That's because it's full of hot air." Renji's friends laughed as the look of horror came over his handsome face. _'Wait, did I just think that?'_

He growled and reached for her ipod. A fork came flying at his hand. Just before it could reach it's destination, he snatched back his hand. The fork dropped harmlessly to the table. "What the hell, Renee? You were going to stab me with a fork."

"Shouldn't have reached for my ipod." She said smiling at the laughing group.

"What are you listening to?" Asked the blonde male Kira. He reminded her of a friend she used to have before her mom died. Real quite and never really one to cause trouble. But she could read his loyalty to the people who surrounded him. He would die for any of these people.

"It's a band from back home. They're pretty popular in the group of friends I hang with." Renee said, full blown smile on her face. She loved her music and would've died without it. Not only did it help her focus on something other then the thoughts of people around her, but it worked to cheer her up when she was down. With one song, her mood could change.

"Can we hear it?" This coming from Rukia. "I've been to the World of the Living and while I was there a friend introduced me some of his music."

She shrugged and pulled the earphones out, the speakers on the back filling their area with the sound of the next song and artist on her playlisy; Nickelback's 'How You Remind Me'. Luckily her father was a rich son-of-a-bitch and spoiled her rotten, so she could afford the more expensive ipod.

The group listened to the song. When it finished, Rangiku frowned, "That wasn't a very cheerful song."

Renee laughed, "No but, it's a good song anyways." She looked over at Renji who was strangely quiet. The look on his face, had her wishing she could read his mind. It looked as if the lyrics had really gotten to him and not in the good way. Placing a hand on his clinched fist she caught his attention, and gave him one of her best smiles. Instantly the frown left his face and his eyes brightened.

"You got anything better then that depressing music or what?" He asked nodding towards her ipod.

She smirked, "You're kidding right, this thing can hold hundreds of songs. Give me a second to find something." Scrolling through her play list, Renee searched for one of her favorite songs. Finding the one she wanted, she looked up and smiled, "I told my friend Juan once, that if I was to ever get into a down and dirty fight, and he was able to get to a speaker, that I wanted this song to be played in the background." She pressed play and bobbed her head to the beat as the song started.

'_Define your meanin' of war  
>To me it's what we do when we're bored<br>I feel the heat comin' off the blacktop  
>And it makes me want it more<br>Because I'm hyped up, outta control  
>If it's a fight I'm ready to go<br>I wouldn't put my money on the other guy  
>If you know what I already know'<em>

When the song ended, Renee was laughing, and shaking her head. "That song always gets my blood plumping. Alas, I've never been in a real fight so I've never needed it for anything other then a mood booster." She looked at the group, who looked back at her. "What?"

Renji shook his head, "Your taste in music is gonna rot your brain one day."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean. My music is the only thing that gets me through the school days." She folded her arms and looked away from the red head. "You're just jealous."

"Of what?" He laughed.

"My taste in music is better then yours." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're kidding right? That crap you played can't be considered music."

She shrugged and turned her attention back to the group, who were all starting to stand. "Did I do something wrong?"

The black haired guy with a tattooed 69 on his face shook his head. Unfortunately she couldn't remember his name, and his mind was too strong so she couldn't just pluck the information she wanted. "No, it's getting late and some of us still have paperwork to do."

She stood with Renji, "Oh ok, guess I'll see ya'll around."

* * *

><p>Renji said his goodbyes to Rangiku, Shuhei, and Kira. Rukia stuck behind to talk to him, while Renee said her goodbyes. He smiled at the way she and Rangiku laughed together, his friends had taken a liking to her, and he was glad for that.<p>

"She seems really nice." Rukia said from his left side.

Renji looked down at his long time friend, then looked back at Renee. He smiled when she laughed at something Rangiku was saying. "Yeah, she's alright."

"You like her." It wasn't a question but a statement.

He scoffed, "What makes you say that? She's just my charge."

Rukia shook her head, and looked up at him. "She's more then that to you and you know it. Stop playing dumb."

"What if she is? What's it to you?"

"I just want to see you happy, Renji. You deserve it." Looking down he saw the flash of sadness enter her eye's, and knew she was thinking about Ichigo. With a sigh, she placed her hand on his forearm and smiled up at him. "Remember that she's only human, don't push her too far when you train her."

"She may be just human, but she's got a strong mind, and amazing powers. She just needs to learn how to use them properly." He shrugged and started walking towards Renee, looking back he gave Rukia one last wave before retrieving his charge. "Come on midget." Taking her hand he began walking away.

"Um, alright," She waved to Rangiku and Kira. "Bye guys." Walking beside him, she stayed silent for most of the way back to Squad 6. Her hands in her pockets, and the sound of her music could be heard coming from the ear bud hanging over her left ear. He figured she did that so she could hear him if he said something, but at the same time still hear her music. "So Renji, where are we going?"

He answered without looking down at her. "We're going back to the squad 6 barracks, we've got an early start tomorrow."

He felt her eye's on him. "What do you mean?"

"I'm going to attempt to train you in controlling your powers."

"How are you going to do that? I'd have to be able to read your mind."

"That's why I've asked the squad to help out." He looked down at her, "Don't look so scared. It's not like you're going to be there on your own. I'll be there and wasn't it you who said my presence helped you control what thought's you heard."

She stopped, "Well yeah, but how will learning to control it with you around, help me when I go back home. You won't be there."

"Well, I'll just have to teach you to control it when I'm not around." He smirked down at her. "See I told you."

"Told me what?"

"That you missed me."

"Whatever," She said with a smile.

Arriving at the squad 6 barracks, Renji lead the way to his room. He opened the door and let Renee walk in ahead of him. "It's not much, but it is away from the others. You can sleep in here and I'll go stay with the other men. I asked Rukia if you could barrow some of her clothes. You're both about the same size, so they should fit fine. The bathroom isn't very big, but there's a shower so you can bath."

"Why aren't you sleeping here? There's a couch that I could sleep on. You don't have to go out of your way for me." Renee stated, as she walked over to the green couch and sat down next to the pile of clothes. "We're both adults."

He leaned against the doorframe, "Figured you'd want your privacy."

"Yeah, because I'm used to privacy." She gave him a 'duh' stare. "Listen, I don't care if you sleep here or not. It's your room, I'm just a guest here." Picking at Rukia's clothes, she tried not to look at him as he walked towards her.

He was right in front her when he spoke again. "Renee, do you want me here?"

She shrugged, "It's your room Renji."

"That's not what I asked." Bending down he took her chin in between his forefinger and thumb. Making blue eye's meet brown. "Do you want me to stay here, with you?"

Her breath caught in her chest. He was so close that their nose's almost touched. When she finally breathed in, she took in a lung full of his scent, before whispering a soft, "Yes." He moved so fast, she didn't know what happened until she felt his firm lips pressing against her soft ones. At first she was shocked, and didn't respond as fast as she could have. He took it as her way of rejecting him.

He pulled away from her, starting to apologizing. She didn't let him get a single _'sorry'_ out, before she pulled him back in for another kiss. He stiffened for just a second before kissing her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Song used was: You're Going Down by Sick Puppies<strong>

**Remember to R&R all old and new readers**


	11. Chapter 11

**Edited and Rewritten**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p>She felt Renji smile against her lips before pulling away. Her eye's were still closed so she didn't see the cocky grin that appeared on his face, before he stood and walked away. Touching her lips, she opened her eye's and looked over to where he was standing. "Well, I guess that settles it then. I'll be staying here tonight." He looked back at her, "But I'm sleeping on the couch and you're sleeping on my futon." He turned to leave. "I'll be right back."<p>

"Wait, where are you going?" She asked surprised that he was leaving.

"I'll be right back, just going to get a seated member to go to the World of the Living and take care of your friends." He said with a laugh.

"You make it sound worse then it is."

"While I'm gone, why don't make a short list of some thing's you want from your apartment." Renji pointed to a desk setting under an open window. "There's a pen and some paper in the top drawer that you can use. Don't make it too long."

Nodding, Renee watched as Renji waved and left her alone. She stood and walked over to the desk. Opening the top drawer, she pulled out a blank piece of paper, and a pen to write a detailed list on what she wanted brought her apartment, and where the items could be found. Leaving the note on the desk for Renji, she stood again and walked back to the couch. Shifting through the clothes, she decided on a purple kimono and headed for the shower.

It didn't take her long to figure out how to work the hot and cold water. Stepping in, she let the hot water soak her black hair, before picking up Renji's shampoo. She was never one to use a mans shampoo and body wash, but she figured there was probably somewhere she could buy her own. Only to remember that she was in what seemed like another country, and her money would be no good. For the first time in her life, she was completely broke, and she didn't like it one bit. Sighing heavily, she finished washing her hair. There was nothing she could do about it now.

Finished with her shower, she stepped out. Grapping the only towel, she proceeded to dry off. Renji's scent was all over it. Hanging the white towel back where she found it, Renee dressed in the outfit Rukia let her borrow. She felt weird wearing someone's clothes. It wouldn't have been so bad if it was Toni, or even Fez, but this belonged to a complete stranger. Then she thought back to a little bit ago, in the bar. The look Renji gave Rukia made her shiver. He cared about her a lot, and it showed in his eye's when he looked at her. Whether he realized it or not.

Gathering her dirty clothes, she opened the door, and stepped back into Renji's room. She saw that he wasn't back yet, but the note on the desk was missing. She guessed that he'd gone to see off whoever it was he had chosen to go back and take care of things back home and get her stuff. Sighing she walked over to the futon. Slipping back on her jacket, she sat down on the mattress. Taking out her ipod she turned it on. After making sure it would last, she looked though her play list. Finding what she wanted, Renee pulled the white blanket out from under her and laid down underneath. Rolling over onto her right side, facing the wall, she listened to the band's entire marching show. Even if she wasn't there, she could still try and learn what she could by listening. She didn't hear when Renji opened the door.

Returning back to his room, Renji found Renee lying down on her side, facing the wall. As he got closer, he could faintly hear music coming from the white ear buds. Bending down, he gently touched her shoulder. He didn't expect her to freak out, and when her fist connected with his nose, he was completely shocked.

When she saw who it was, she quickly sat up and pulled the ear buds out. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't hear you come in. Shit you're bleeding." Standing she disappeared into the bathroom. He heard the water come on and turn off. "Here, use this."

He took the washcloth from her outstretched hand, and applied it to his bleeding nose. "Damn girl, I was only trying to let you know I was back. Why'd you have to go and bust my nose?"

Placing her hands on her hips, she glared down at him. "Well, you should've known I couldn't hear you. So why'd you sneak up on me?"

When he was sure the bleeding had stopped, Renji sent her his own glare before standing. "If you didn't have that ipod so damn loud you would've heard me come in. It wasn't like I was being quiet or anything."

"Fine, you've got a point." She gave me a concerned look as she reached for his face, touching his nose. When he winced she pulled back. "I'm really sorry Renji, I didn't mean to hurt you."

He shrugged it off. "Nah, I'm sorry, shouldn't have woken you up."

She smiled, "I wasn't sleeping."

"Your eye's were closed."

"Yeah well, I do that when I'm concentrating on my music. Helps me think about what I'm going to be playing."

He watched as she bent down and picked up the forgotten ipod. Confused he asked, "You mean you can play that music you let everyone listen to?"

"What? Oh," She waved it off and tossed the ipod at him. What he heard coming from it was a totally different type of music. "No, I was studying this years marching band performance. I've gotta keep practicing some how." She shrugged and sat back down on his futon. "Band means a lot to me, and if I start getting lazy I won't keep my first chair position. Some freshman will think he's better then me, and try and challenge me for my spot. I can't let that happen."

"Yeah, I can understand that." He said, tossing back her ipod and lying down on the couch, covering himself with a spare blanket.

They stayed like that for sometime. Neither one talking, lost in their own thoughts. Renee broke that silence. "Renji, can I ask you something?"

"Go for it"

She gave a sigh, "That Rukia girl, what does she mean to you?"

Sighing himself, Renji put his arms behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. "We grew up together in Inuzuri. That's the 78th district of Rukongai. We all hated it there. After our friends died, it was just her and I. We decided to join the Shino Academy, a school of sorts, where Soul Reapers go before actually becoming Soul Reapers." Taking a breath he went on. "Not long after, I was sent to the World of the Living. When I returned I found out that she was being adopted into the Kuchiki family. I was happy for her, really."

"But you were angry that your friend was leaving you behind." She spoke as if she knew how if felt.

"Yeah, I guess that was it. Since then, I've been trying to become stronger so I can surpass Captain Kuchiki." He finished.

"I understand." She sighed. "So you care a lot about her."

Rolling onto his stomach, he looked over at her. She had her back to him, again facing the wall. There was something in her voice, as she said the last bit. "Are you thinking that Rukia and I have a thing for each other? Because that's not what it is. She's like sister to me, not a lover."

Renee shrugged, "I saw the way you looked at her in the bar tonight, and after the first song, you were all tense and shit. I don't have to read your mind to know that at one point time you cared deeply for her."

"Maybe, but that's not how it is now. I wouldn't have kissed you if I did."

Renee smiled and touched her lips, she could still feel his pressed against them. Deciding she could trust him, she rolled over and found him looking at her from the couch. "Alright Renji, I believe you."

"Good," Seemingly satisfied with her answer, he gave her a wink and rolled back over onto his back. "Now get some sleep. We've got a long day ahead of us."

"Goodnight Renji."

"Night."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Renee found herself surrounded by several different people. Renji told her that some were seated members in the squad, while others weren't. She could hear some of their thoughts pushing past the barrier that Captain Unohana had placed around her mind. She had hoped that the barrier would've stayed intact a little bit longer, giving her time to sort through her own thoughts, before adding more to it. Unfortunately she wasn't that lucky.<p>

"Alright, now I want you to focus on one mind at a time. That shield on you're mind will help you to filter through them." Renji said from her left.

Sighing she closed her eyes and focused on the only female in the group. She pictured a phone line of sorts, connecting her mind to that of the woman's. When she entered the girl's mind, she was shocked that she could hear her thoughts and not that of anyone else's.

The sound of the girl gasping in shock, sent Renee slamming back into her own mind. Chaos clouded her thoughts as all at once, as the barrier shattered. The group of about ten people bombarded her head. Groaning she sealed her eyes and tried building her own shield to keep them at bay. A hand on her shoulder helped to quiet the voices, as she placed the new barrier in place.

Opening her eyes she smiled up at Renji. "I did it, I was able to connect with a single mind. I heard her thoughts, saw her hopes and dreams. It was amazing. And just now, with your help of coarse, I was able to put my own shield up. Blocking out the majority."

He didn't smile at her, just nodded and looked back at the group. "Good, now I want you to go through each person. The farther up the line you go, the harder it's going to be. Remember to concentrate wholly on that one person."

Confused, Renee looked at the group in front of her. She couldn't visibly see a difference in them. They just looked like a bunch of people waiting around to have their brain's picked at. "Renji, what do you mean it'll be harder the farther up the line I go? What did you do to them?"

"I asked Captain Unohana to place a barrier on each member here. Each one a little bit stronger then the other." He glanced down at her. "I want you to try and break through those barriers."

"You're trying to kill me aren't you?" She asked in disbelief.

Renji shook his head. "No, just trying to help you learn how to control your power."

Shaking her head, she turned her attention back to the group. Dropping her shield she began concentrating on the girl again, trying again to break down her shield and penetrate just that mind, while blocking out the others at the same time. By the end of their training session, she was completely worn out. Her nose was slowly leaking blood, from over working herself. She was just ready to go back to Renji's room and curl up under a blanket.

Renji walked away from the squad 6 training area with Renee on his back. He could tell she was exhausted from the dull look in her eye's. _'Maybe I over did it?_' He thought as he carried her back to his room to rest.

The training had been productive though, and he was happy with that. She could now block most thoughts, and if she concentrated hard enough, she could enter one single mind. Pluck what information she needed and leave again without the person really knowing. He figured that with time, she'd be capable of entering and leaving completely undetected.

He felt her take a breath in before she spoke. "Renji, I'm glad you're trying to help me and everything, but I'm just ready to hide under a rock somewhere and disappear. My head is killing me."

He gave a short laugh, "Yeah, I figured your first day would be difficult. But you're doing a hell of a lot better then when we first meet."

"That may be, but I think I would've eventually learned all that on my own."

He nodded, "You might have, but with me helping you, it'll be a lot easier."

She shrugged, "Yeah, but only because you have some strange affect over me, which allows me to concentrate better." Her chin touched his right shoulder, "You've got me hypnotized don't you."

He gave a laugh, "Even if I knew how to do that, I don't think it would work on you."

Giving her own weak laugh she replied, "Damn, you're right."

When her breathing evened out he knew she'd fallen asleep. Smiling to himself, he continued on to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>I've got a poll going on right now in my profile for my Bleach stories if ya'll want to check it out and cast your votes. Also remember to R&amp;R for both, this story and the sequel. ^^ hope you enjoyd the chapter<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Edited and Rewritten**

**WARNING: This Chapter is why I've rated this story M**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p>Two days passed with Renji training her. Each day she got a little bit better. After their third session, Renji carried her on his back, like he did everyday. "Renji, I think I'm getting better at this. I don't have to concentrate as hard anymore on keeping the voices out. Plus I can move from one mind to another without too much difficultly." Her arms tightened around his neck as she moved higher on his back. "But I still don't know how you plan on training me when you're not there."<p>

"Well, I've been thinking about that, and I'm going to ask a friend to help." he said walking into the squad 6 barracks.

They passed by an angry looking Byakuya, who Renji gave a nod to, while Renee glared at. Here, he was the boss and she nothing more then a broke piece of dirt on the bottom of his sandal. How did she know that? Well he'd voiced it more then once. God she really hated that man.

Once they were back in Renji's room, she hopped down off his back. "Who are you planning on asking? Rukia?" she asked walking to the couch and laid down.

Renji shook his head and walked over to the couch. Lifting her head, he sat down and placed her head in his lap. "No, I'm going to ask the 3rd seat of squad 11. He helped train me, and I think he can help you." He said stroking her hair out of her face.

"How so?" she'd only meet the man- Ikkaku Madarame- once and that was enough. His mind had been nothing but chaos. Thoughts of fighting and killing just weren't her cup of tea. "Isn't he all about fighting?"

"Yeah, but that's part of my plan." He said with a shrug.

"Getting me beat up is part of your plan. How is that going to help me control my power? I'll be over run with thoughts and he'll whop my ass." She glared up at him, angry. "Shit, I wouldn't have a chance even if you were there. I can't fight worth a damn, and he's a trained killer."

"Claim down Renee," Renji laughed, "I've got that covered too." She gave him a suspicious look that only made him laugh harder.

"What are you planning, Abarai?"

"I'm going to train you to fight. Well I'm not, but Ikkaku is."

"You're not serious are you?" When he didn't say anything she paled, "Oh god, you are." She got up and walked away from him. Digging through the bag of her things, she pulled out a black wife beater, a pair of ripped blue jeans and headed for the shower. Before entering the bathroom she looked back at Renji, a grin still on his face. Shaking her head she said, "I don't know why you want me to learn to fight, but you must have your reasons. So I'll give."

He nodded, "That's because you can't tell me no."

"Ha," Closing the door, Renee effectively blocked out his laughing face.

* * *

><p>Renji watched as Renee disappear behind the bathroom door. Over the last couple days, his feelings towards the human, had changed drastically. First it was just curiosity, that changed to a friendly like, which morphed into something more. The way she carried herself, put her all into everything, touched something in him. He heard the shower turn on and he couldn't help but imagine her naked body under the hot water. Her hands covering her in soap as she washed. He wished that it was his hands instead.<p>

A groan escaped him, and he had to stand. He needed to get away from there before he made those thoughts turn into reality. Leaving the room as quickly as possible, he tried to erase the thought of Renee showering. Stepping out, Renji closed the boor behind him started to make his way down the hallway.

Knocking on Captain Kuchiki's door, he waited for a response before entering. Byakuya looked up at him, his face as stoic as ever. "Good evening, Captain. I was just wondering if you had any paperwork that needed doing?"

The Captain raised one elegant eyebrow before saying, "And where is your charge? I thought you were suppose to be training her."

"I am, sir, but we're through with today's training, so I thought I'd come and see if you needed me to fill out any paperwork."

The noble shook his head. "I do not have anything for you, Lieutenant." When Renji didn't leave, Byakuya said. "You can leave now."

Sighing, Renji left the Captain's office and headed back towards his room. Hoping she was done with her shower. Stopping at his door, he touched his forehead to it. He could hear her music coming from the other side. It wasn't as loud and pounding as what she normally listened to. Her soft voice could be heard singing along. Slowly opening the door he stop short at what he saw.

Renee stood with her back to him, her blue/black hair down and damp, making her black top slightly wet. Her blue jeans were tight on her legs, emphasizing her back side. She swayed her hips to the beat, as she sang.

"Come feed the rain…  
>'cause I'm thirsty for you love dancing underneath the skies of lust<br>Yeah, feed the rain  
>'cause without your love my life ain't nothing but this carnival of rust<br>Yeah feed the rain  
>'cause I'm thirsty for you love dancing underneath the skies of lust<br>Yeah feed the rain'cause without your love my life ain't nothing but the carnival of rust"

She turned around with her eyes closed, allowing him to watch her more as she sang her song. Her voice was beautiful, like nothing he'd ever heard before. Deciding it was time to let her know he was there, Renji moved towards her as quietly as he could. As she spun around again, he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. A small gasp escaped her, as she was pulled back against his chest. "You sing beautifully." He whispered in her ear. Without letting go, he turned her around to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and together they swayed to the music. "Why didn't you tell me you could sing?"

She shrugged, and smiled up at him. "You never asked."

He returned her smile with one of his own. They stayed like that, him holding her against him, while her head rested on his chest, listening to his heart beating. When the song ended, she went to step away from him, only to have him tighten his hold. "Where do you think you're going."

"I was going to turn the ipod off," She said glancing toward the ipod on his desk, a faint blush on her face.

"Leave it, I've got you right where I want you." He said as the song changed to something more upbeat.

Renee looked back at the man, his eyes were darkened with desire. Putting hands on his chest, she tried pushing away him. "Renji, we shouldn't."

"Why the hell not. We're both adults." He said with a frown, his arms loosening a bit.

"That may be, but what's going to happen when this is over. I'm human," She stopped trying to push away from him. "We're from two totally different worlds. I might be accepted here easier then back home, but I couldn't live here."

"That doesn't matter right now. At this point we're together so let make the best of it." He said.

"I don't want my heartbroken, Renji. I've had it done before, and it wasn't the best time in my life. I don't think I could go through it again." She looked into his eyes. "With you, it would be too easy for you to do just that. I like you a lot, Renji, and not just because I can't read you."

He smiled, "Good, because I like you a lot too, and if that was the only reason, I think my ego would be hurt a bit."

She smiled, "You're such a dork."

Bending down he touched foreheads with her. "Yeah, but that's what you like most about me."

Renee sighed when their lips touched, it was absolute bliss. His rough against her soft. When they finally came up for air, she noticed that he'd never closed the door. Anyone who walked by could see what they were doing. "Hold on Renji, you never closed the door." With just a thought, the open door closed and locked. Smiling she looked back into his brown eyes. "There that's better."

"You're amazing, you know that."

She shrugged, "I try."

Laughing Renji, took her mouth again. This time deepening the kiss, his tongue swept across her lower lip, seeking permission. She sighed and opened up for him. They explored, learning each other. He felt her lift up on her tip-toes, pulling away he looked into her eye's, darkened with passion. She smiled and reached for the band holding his hair up. Pulling it out, he felt the crimson strands fell down around them.

"I like your hair down. It's beautiful." she whispered, running her fingers through the strands.

He smiled and brushed her hair back, before taking her lips again. After a moment, he felt her hands underneath the top part of his kimono, moving her hands up, she slid it off, exposing his chest. She then moved her hands from his chest to his back. This time it was he who pulled away. "Are you sure about this, Renee?"

"I'm not sure about anything when it comes to you, Renji. But I'm not a child, and I know what I'm doing." She whispered, pulling him back down for another scorching kiss.

Renee felt Renji hesitate for just a second, before he moved his own hands to the hem of her wife beater. Slowly, he slipped his callused hands beneath her shirt. They moved from her lower back, to her flat stomach, where his fingers played with the belly ring. He finally got tired of moving around the fabric, and pulled it over her head, exposing the black bra underneath.

"God Renee," He said, looking down at her body. Her face flushed pink as she brought her arms up to cover her body. Renji stopped her actions. "Don't," he whispered. Reaching around behind her, he quickly unsnapped the latches and let the bra fall to the floor. She was exposed to him from the waist up. "You're absolutly beautiful." Carefully he took the right breast into his hand and gently fondled it. He smiled when she gave a slight groan in pleasure.

Looking up into his face, she saw the raw desire evident. Before she could react, Renji picked her up off her feet. His hands clenching at her ass. Gasping, she grabbed at his shoulders, wrapping her legs around his waist, and came into contact with the evidence of said desire. Another gasp escaped her. Her back hit something soft. Instead of being in front of her, Renji was now on top of her. It didn't take him long to unbutton her jeans and strip them off her, so that she was completely naked before him. His eye's raked her body, making her skin flush pink, from both desire and embarrassment.

Moving back up her body, Renji looked down into her cobalt eye's, before taking her lips, kissing her with all the passion he had inside him. Running his hand slowly down her body, he gently touched the center of her, where he could feel her desire. Carefully, he pushed his fingers inside her. When she gave a gasp of pleasure, he smiled. Until he came up against a thin barrier. Stiffening he frowned, and gave her a shocked look. "You're a virgin."

She squirmed under his accusing gaze. "Well yeah. It's kinda hard to be with someone sexually when you can hear their every thought. Is it going be a problem?"

"I thought you said you knew what you were doing?" he accused.

"Yeah, with my life. Not any of this." Her arms moved off his shoulders to cover her breasts. "If it's a problem, we can stop."

Renji shook his head, wondering over the gift she was giving him, being her first. "No, it's ok. I just don't want to hurt you."

Snaking her arms around his neck, she pulled him back down. "Don't worry Renji, I'm a big girl."

He kissed her, and only left her long enough to remove the rest of his uniform. Renee couldn't help but to stare. She had been right the first time when she called him a god. He was absolutely beautiful. His musles moved so fluidly, as he stripped off the bottom half of his uniform, so that he now stood completely naked before her. She started to have second thoughts when she noticed how big he was. _'How the hell is he going to fit?'_

When he came back and took her lips again, all thought left her mind. This man could make her mind go totally blank with just a touch of his lips. She felt him gently probe her a bit more, making sure she was ready, before moving his body between her legs. "Are you sure about this, Renee. Cause once it's done there's no going back."

"I know, and I'm sure." She whispered.

Nodding, Renji bent down and took her mouth at the same time he entered her. She gasped against his lips, and dug her nails into his back at the slight pain, that was quickly overrode by pleasure.

When he was sure she was alright, Renji began to move. Picking a slow rhythm to start with, letting her adjust to his size. As she became more comfortable, he picked up speed. He could feel she was getting closer to climax, and after a few moments he was too. With a couple more thrusts, he felt her tighten around him as she cried his name. Seconds later, Renji found his own release. Collapsing beside her, he pulled her on top of his chest. Her warm breath caressed his heated skin, giving him chill bumps.

"Thank you, Renji." She whispered, sleep in her voice.

Smiling, Renji kissed the top of her head and closed his eye's. "No Renee, thank you." She'd given him an unexpeccted gift tonight, her virginity. They fell asleep like that, with her lying across his tattooed chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her. Like he was afraid she would disappear and it would have all been a dream. Renji didn't think his heart could take that.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I liked it the first time I wrote it, but I'm glad i've come back and rewritten that scene, I think it's totally better. Hope you enjoyd it ^^<strong>

**Remember to R&R, and the poll is still open in my profile, go and cast your votes now**


	13. Chapter 13

**Edited and Rewritten**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p>A shiver raked Renee's exposed body, making her pull the thin blanket closer. Opening her eye's she realized Renji was gone. His uniform was missing as well. Sitting up, she looked around for her jeans and shirt. Finding her jeans at the foot of the bed, she stood. Pulling them on she went in search for her shirt and bra. Spotting both on the green couch, Renee quickly walked over and put both pieces of clothing on. Just as she was pulling her shirt over her head, the bedroom door opened.<p>

"Well, I see you're up and dressed." Renji said. She could hear the smugness in his voice.

Once the black wife beater was in place, she looked over at him with a smile. "Yeah, but only because I was freezing my ass off. Where'd you go this morning?"

He shrugged and lifted the brown bag in his hand for her to see. "Figured I'd go get us something to eat before Ikkaku showed up."

"You mean, I'm training with him today. I didn't think we'd start so soon." She said a bit frustrated and sat down on the couch.

Renji sat down next to her and dug through the bag. He handed her a plate with some rice and eggs. "Don't worry so much, you'll do fine."

She took the plate and looked down at the food with a sigh. "Man, what I wouldn't do for some French toast covered in syrup. No wonder you're all so skinny." Renji shook his head, before digging into his own breakfast.

They ate silently, her thoughts on the upcoming training session with Ikkaku. _'Why the hell does he want me to train with that crazy guy? He's gonna beat the shit outta me.'_

The sound of the someone knocking on the door pulled Renee out of her own thoughts. While Renji stood to answer it, she was scanning the mind of the person on the other side, only to pull out when she touched it. Ikkaku had arrived.

Putting the food back in the bag, Renee listened to Renji greeting the man. "Hey Ikkaku," when he paused, she looked up to see Renji letting in the bald headed man, and another. This man was beautiful, to say the least. He had feathers on his right eye, with an orange piece of cloth on his shoulders and around his neck. It was connected to an orange sleeve on his right arm. A quick scan of his mind told her his name and why he was there. All without Renji having to ask.

"So you're coming along too? Great, an audience to watch me get my ass kicked." Renee said the sarcasm dripping like venom.

"You'd be pretty if you didn't have such a smart-mouth." Yumichika said, flipping back his jaw length black hair.

"You're beautiful enough for the both of us, honey." Renee retorted, meaning for the comment to be an insult.

"You really think so?" He asked, a huge smile on his pretty face.

"Sure, whatever floats your boat." She turned to Renji, "And what are you doing today while I'm getting my ass handed to me on a silver plater?"

He frowned at her, before answering. "I'm going to be here doing paperwork."

"Sounds exciting, sure you don't want to trade places with me?"

"Renee," his voice sounded stern, but she saw the slight smile on his lips.

Throwing her hands into the air she walked over and picked up her shoes. "Hey, don't say I never offered to help you."

"Remember to concentrate on one mind at a time, and don't forget to not get distracted." Renji reminded her, while she pulled on her shoes. Effectively changing the subjest.

Nodding she looked back at the men in front of her. "Yeah I know, but it's going to be tough without you there."

"I know, but I won't be around all the time. You need to learn to control it on your own. Ikkaku and Yumichika will help you."

She glanced at Baldy and Pretty Boy. "Whatever you say." Standing she clapped her hands in faux excitement. "Well boy's, are we ready to get this beating over with. 'Cause I know I am."

Ikkaku scoffed and walked passed her to open the door. "Let's go."

She saluted him, "Yes sir." Waving to Renji, Renee followed behind the two men. The farther she got from Renji, the harder it became to block out the thoughts of all the squad 6 members. But she straightened up, and placed the best shield she could on her mind. _'I can do this. I can do this.'_

* * *

><p>Sweat covered her whole face. Her nose was bleeding and there was an open wound on her eyebrow, causing blood to run into her eyes. They'd been at it for hours. First they worked on her blocking out their thoughts. Then they had her focus only on one of their minds, while blocking out the other. When she got that, Ikkaku decided it was time to up the ante. She was to read the move in his mind and then try and counter. Easier said then done, in her opinion. He'd gotten in more hits then she countered.<p>

"I think I've done all that I can today." She said glaring at the man.

Ikkaku shrugged, "Fine, we continue tomorrow morning."

Nodding, Renee sat down hard on her butt, before collapsing onto her back. Everything hurt. She'd never been in this much agony in her life. If this was what it meant to be stronger, then she'd stay holed up in her little apartment the rest of her miserable life. Nobody should go through this much pain just to grow.

"Hey Yumichika, go get Renji and let him know we're done for the day."

"Right," and just like that, Pretty Boy was gone.

Closing her eye's she gave a sigh of relief. Laying there she took in the sun's rays, peaking through the tree above her. She felt Ikkaku sit down beside her. "You're never going to get stronger if you don't put your full power to use."

"What makes you think I'm not doing just that?" She didn't even have the strength left to look at him.

"From what Renji says, if you were to use your full power against me, you'd win with no problems."

"Well it's not easy to use my full power when I'm up against a man whose been fighting his whole life. Not to mention I'm tryin to block out another's thoughts at the same time." She gave a shrug, "If I could effectively block out everything around me, then yeah, I'd take over your mind and beat your ass. But not only can I not block out everything around me, your mind is nothing but chaos and it's hard to navigate around." This time she looked at him, "Plus I can't fight worth a damn."

He laughed as Renji and Yumichika arrived. Glancing at the men, Renee smiled before closing her eye's again. "See, I told you I'd get my ass handed to me."

Renji took in Renee, her nose was bleeding, and a cut over her eyebrow caused blood to run into her left eye. Walking over to her, he carefully picked her up and looked over at Ikkaku. "How'd she do?"

"Surprisingly well," the man stood, placing his sword over his left shoulder. "But there is still a lot to do."

Renee gave a laugh, "Great, because I always look forward to getting my ass kicked first thing in the morning."

"When did you become so sarcastic?" Renji asked.

"I've always been like this, just ask Ryan, he gets the brunt of my sarcasm. But in my defense, he puts himself in the line of fire." She shrugged, "I've told him countless times that if he wants me to stop picking on him, then he needs to stop giving me the perfect opportunity."

"You know, it's a wonder you have friends at all." Yumichika said folding his arms.

"Well it's a wonder you ever get a date." She mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that," he yelled pointing at her.

Renee laughed, "Just kidding Yumichika, you're alright."

"Well, thanks again for doing this Ikkaku." Renji said, tightening his hold on her, before jumping onto a near by roof. "Same time tomorrow."

She didn't see Ikkaku nod, but knew he'd done so. Closing her eye's, she let Renji carry her back to his room. When they got back, she was going to take a long hot shower, eat some more rice, and then hit the sack. Tomorrow's beating would be worse then today's, she just knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Remember to review all old and new readers. I love hearing from you.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyd ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Edited and Rewritten**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p><em>She knew she was dreaming, by the fact that she was in a crowded club, and couldn't hear a thought coming from a single person. With a smile she looked around at the people dancing around her. The sound of Britney Spears' <em>'Till the World Ends'_ playing from the speakers had Renee swaying her body to the beat. When she heard a voice yelling her name, she turned around to see her friends waving at her. Waving back, she hurried through the crowd to get to them._

"_Fez, Toni, Matt," She gave them each a hug, "What are you guys doing here? It feels like it's been forever."_

_Fez shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Well you've been on vacation for so long, and we heard you would be here tonight, so we all decided to come and see how you're doing."_

"_We've missed you, Renee." Toni said, giving her another giant hug._

"_Where have you been anyways?" Matt asked, throwing his arms around her shoulders._

_She gave a laugh. "Well, if I told you then, I'd have to kill you."_

_They all shared a laugh before the song was replaced by, Casacada's _'Bad Boy_'. Both her and Toni squealed in excitement. This was their favorite song. The boy's gave groan, "Here we go." One of them said._

_Renee was already dragging her friends to the dance floor. She danced with Fez while Toni danced with Matt. Every couple seconds they would switch. For the first time in day's, she was having a great time. She couldn't hear any thought's, and she wasn't in any pain. She was having the time of her life, here with her friends, dancing the night way._

_After two more songs, she felt Matt stiffen up, and curse under his breath. Frowning up at him she yelled her question, "What's wrong, Matt?"_

_He pointed to something behind them. Turning around she watched as the crowd parted, making way from whoever was coming towards them. Still she was unable to see them. "What the hell is he doing here?" Fez asked. You could hear the venom in his voice._

"_Who is it, guys?" She asked, jumping up and down. Trying to see over the crowd. Only to have the last of the crowd part, revealing the newcomer. Her breath hitched in her throat. _

"_Renji Abarai," Matt growled._

_Renji walked towards them, dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans ripped at the knees. Black combat boots could be seen covering his feet. A black button-up shirt was left open, showing the white wife beater covering his tattooed chest. His crimson hair was braided and lay over his right shoulder. A matching black cloth was tied around his forehead, covering the tattoo's on his head. He was stunning._

_When he was close enough to hear her, she asked, "What are you doing here, Renji?"_

_He gave a cocky grin and took her into his arms, moving them back and forth to the music. Picking up on the dance, she wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing him to lead. Her eye's never left his. The sounds and people vanished, leaving just the two of them. Only the music remained. _

"_Why are you here, Renji?" she asked again._

"_I came because you wanted me here. This is your dream, Renee." He said with a smile. _

_Giving her own smile, she pulled him down to her, taking his lips. But their bliss was soon interrupted by a loud popping sound. Confused, she pulled away from him. Something told her to look down between them. Bright red blood covered his wife beater. Gasping she reached towards his chest, trying to apply pressure. "Renji, you're bleeding."_

_He was looking at something behind her, the expression on his face went from shock, to anger. Suddenly, the scene changed. Renji now stood a distance away from her, she couldn't tell who the man on his left was, but she could make out Rukia's shocked face. All three of them were dressed in their Soul Reaper uniforms. Then the pain exploded throughout her entire body, dropping her to the ground. Her scream of agony pierced the night sky. Her knees hit the grass first, and with one last look at the man she loved, her face hit the dirt and the lights went out._

* * *

><p>Panicked, Renee sat up with a gasp. Sweat pouring down her face. Looking around the dark room, the only light being the moon's glow through the open window. A gentle hand on her back made her jump, only to realize it was Renji's hand.<p>

"Are you alright?" He asked sitting up, and looking down at her.

She shook her head, the dream still fresh in her mind. A trembling hand went to her chest, making sure that there wasn't a large, bleeding hole. His arm wrapping around her shoulders and her made her look up into his concerned eye's. "Renee, are you alright?"

"Yeah," Lying back down, she took comfort in Renji's strong arms holding her tightly against him. "It was just a bad dream." she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you enjoyd ^^ Remember to review all old and new readers<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Edited and Rewritten**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p>Three days passed, and her training with Ikkaku and Yumichika was improving drastically. She could counter most of his moves, with ease, and even started fighting back. Renee was proud of how far she'd come in the past nine days here in the Soul Society. She couldn't believe that two weeks ago she'd meet Renji, and her entire life had changed. No longer was she consumed by the thoughts and images of others, and now here she was, fighting against a trained killer.<p>

Blocking a punch to the stomach, Renee laughed at Ikkaku. "Is it me, or are your moves becoming slower?"

"Shut up," he yelled coming at her with the sheath of his sword.

Using her telekinesis, she took the sheath away from him. Yumichika laughed behind her. Tossing it back at the bald man, she folded her arms. "I think you've taught me all you can, Ikkaku. I can already tell you I'm never going to get passed enough of that chaos to take over your mind." Looking back at her newfound friend she concentrated, when he stood up started to dance, she tore her gaze away and laughed. "I can take over Yumichika's just fine."

Scowling, Yumichika walked over to them. "You don't have to do it all the time."

"I was proving a point." In the past three days, her and Yumichika had become close friends. Almost like her and Juan. So he wasn't too upset when she took over his mind. She even knew all about his true power, and when she'd brought it up one night ,while he was taking her back to Renji's, he'd only asked that she never say anything to anyone. She promised, and ever since, they'd been like the best of friends.

"Well then, I guess we're done. You might not be any good at actual fighting, but you can counter an attack, and if need be, take over your opponents mind."

"So does that mean I'm free to go?" She asked, a smile on her face.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Woot, thanks Ikkaku, for everything. Between you and Renji, I'll be able to go back home and never have to worry about my brain going into overdrive."

"Yeah, just get outta here."

Turing to Yumichika, she waited for him to offer his back. Jumping up she held on as his flash stepped back to Renji's room. "I really mean it Yumichika, without the help you guys have given me, I'd still be confined to my apartment for the rest of my life."

He shrugged, "You're welcome, but just stay out of my mind, ok."

"You've got it Pretty Boy." A few seconds later they were stopping outside the squad 6 barracks. Hoping off his back, she waved goodbye to him, and ran inside. As she passed by the members of this squad, she didn't cringe in pain anymore, only smiled nicely and waved.

When she got to Renji's room, she was shocked to see it wide open, and Byakuya Kuchiki standing inside. Normally, the Captain called Renji to his office, refusing to even look at her, but today he stood there in all his noble glory. He'd be handsome if he wasn't such a dick.

"You finished early?" Renji said, his face as blank as his Captain's.

"Yeah, Ikkaku said he didn't have anything else to teach me." She shrugged, "I think he just got pissed that I kept taking his sword from him."

Byakuya interrupt her, "I hope you will do the right thing, Lieutenant."

Renji bowed, "Yes sir." Mr. Doom and Gloom left.

Walking inside, she used her power to close the door, as she sat down on the couch. "What was that all about?"

"We need to talk, Renee." Renji said, his voice full of seriousness.

Sitting straighter, she nodded. "Alright, what's up?"

"You're going home," He didn't even blink. "Tonight."

"I thought the Soul Society was interested in my powers?" She stood up and walked over to the desk, where she leaned against it. "What happened to that?"

"They've decided that you're no threat to us, and you're to be taken back home." He didn't change his expression, or the pitch of his voice. The perfect subordinate. "You'll be contacted if you're ability is needed."

"So that's it? You bring me here, train me to use my power and to control it, and then tell me if I'm needed I'll be contacted." She shook her head, and walked over to her bag of stuff. "That's bullshit." she mumbled.

When her things were all together she walked over to him, and looked up into his eye's. "And how do you feel about all this?"

Finally his face changed, and he looked away from her. She saw how much this was killing him, but it was his job, and nothing came before his job. Except Rukia. He told her about how, Ichigo Kurosaki, a human turned Soul Reaper, came to save Rukia when she'd been sentenced to death. She knew the whole story. With a sigh, she turned around and walked over to his bed, where she sat down. "Don't worry Renji, I won't make it anymore difficult on you." Pulling out her ipod, she plugged her ears and turned it on as loud as possible. "Let me know when it's time to go. The sooner the better."

* * *

><p>Renji stood with Renee as the doors to the World of the Living opened up, revealing her high school below them. Beside him she still had her ear plugs in and refused to even look at him. He knew that on some level, she had known this day was coming. But she was still upset about it. Picking her up he dropped down to the ground, setting her softly on her feet, he turned her around, making her look up at him. Still she wouldn't look at him. Finally getting pissed off, he ripped the ear plugs out.<p>

"Look at me, Renee." he growled. Slowly, her tearful eyes meet his, as stray tear escaped, rolling down her cheek. "Hey, don't cry." He wiped the tear away. "We knew this day was coming."

"Yeah I know, but it still hurts." she whispered, pulling her chin out of his hold.

Pulling her into his arms, Renji just stood there, holding her. He didn't _want_ to do this, but she was human and couldn't live in the Soul Society. Kissing the top of her head, he inhaled the smell of her shampoo, taking the scent into his lungs. Over the past two weeks, his feeling for this human had changed drastically. She got on his nerves sometimes, but she still made laugh. Everyday was a good day when she was with him.

"Renji,"

"Hmm,"

"Please don't leave me."

His heart clinched at her words. With a sigh he pulled back enough to look at her face. "I wish I didn't have to, really I do."

She nodded and rested her head back on his chest. "I know we knew this day was coming, but I still let it happen."

"What?"

Pulling away from him, she wiped away the tear streaks on her face. "Nothing don't worry about it." She smiled at him, "What will you do now that I won't be around."

"The Captain is sending me to Karakura Town, Japan, to asset Ichigo and Rukia. I'll be there for a while." He said watching her adjust her backpack.

"So this is probably the last time we'll see each other right?"

"No, I don't think so. I'll find away back here to see you."

Her face brightened up with a smile. "Alright, I trust you Renji." Her smile disappeared, "Please be careful,"

He gave his own grin, "You know me, I can't stay down for long."

"Yeah, I know, your ego won't let you."

"Hey," he said glaring at her. The seriousness came back to his eye's as he moved to take her in his arms again. "I will come back and see you again, I promise."

"I know," With one last smile, she stood on her toe's and touched her lips to his, for one final kiss. "Don't do anything stupid ok, Pineapple Head."

"You've got it."

Renee watched as Renji waved back at her before stepping back through the doors leading to the Soul Society. He was gone and she was once again alone. The last two weeks with him had been the best two weeks of her life. He'd taught her how to control her power, allowing her to go out and not worry if she'd come home with a splitting headache.

In that small window of time, Renee had given her heart to him. The Soul Reaper with crimson hair. She just hoped that this wasn't going to be the last time she saw him.

What Renee didn't know, was that her and Renji weren't the only ones on the school ground that night. Another watched from the trees, staying hidden but seeing everything. "Soon my time for revenge will come, and I'll take everything from you, just like you took everything from. Your time draws near, Renee Duvall."

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to send me reviews ^^ hope you enjoyd<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Edited and Rewritten**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p>Renee was in a foul mood, and it showed. After getting home the night before, she'd called her dad to check in. Yeah, that had gone well. Like always, they'd gotten into it. With it ending in him threatening to cut her off. To which she countered with, <em>"Well then I'll be here with no money to feed myself, love you too Dad."<em>

After the great talk with her father, Renee had called Fez. That was another interesting conversation. He was almost as bad as her father. _"Where have you been?" _He demanded_._

"_I was on an extended vacation." She lied._

"_To where, the other side of the world."_

She sighed and turned off the alarm on her cell phone. Another reason for her foul mood was the fact that Renji had decided to take her home on a Sunday. It'd been late when she'd gotten in, and even later still when she finally crawled into bed. Only to lay there the rest of the night, wide awake.

So here she was, 6:00 in the morning, and pissed off. That was never a good sign. Dressing in a pair of black Tripp pants, with a black Murderdolls shirt, she pulled on her combat boots and left the house. She didn't even comb her hair. Just pulled it back into a messy ponytail.

When she arrived at school, Matt took one look at her and sighed, "Well Renee's in a bad mood."

"Yeah well, my plane didn't get in till late last night, and I couldn't sleep. So yeah I'm not in the best of moods." She said sarcastically.

Toni came up beside her and smile, "So where were you Renee?"

She shrugged, "I was trying to learn how to control my stupid powers?"

Everyone gave a gasp, "Well did you do it?" Fez asked the question everyone was waiting for.

She nodded, "Yeah, but it came with a price." Shaking her head before anyone asked what she meant, Renee walked away from her friends and headed for her first class.

By lunch her mood hadn't changed and she found herself eating alone, back in the woods. Her ipod playing. Not even a cheerful song could make her feel better. Sure she was grateful to be home, with some filling food, but she missed a certain red head. She'd give up all her good American food, if only she could spend another day with him.

With a growl, Renee threw her food as far into the woods as she could. Aggravated all over again, she stood and walked back to the school, maybe some band would cheer her up.

The walk home after school was a lonely one, normally she'd walk with her friends, but today she was in a bad mood and just wanted to left alone. She'd caught a glimpse of the blonde Soul Reaper assigned to her town, and nearly died laughing when he realized she could see him. When she got home, she stripped off her clothes and climbed into the shower. The scolding heat, helped to relief some of her stress, but not all of it. Stepping out, she dried off and went to bed, not even bothering with dressing.

It went like that for the whole week, and by Friday, her friends decided enough was enough. At lunch, they followed her into the woods.

Renee knew she was being followed, and even knew who it was. She could've made them go back, but she had promised years ago, that she'd never use her gift on them, unless it was an emergency. So with a sigh, she turned and confronted them. "I know you're following me, guys. Come on out."

Fez was the first to come into her line of sight. "What the hells been going on with you lately, Renee?"

"You've been in a bad mood all week. Did something happen while you were gone?" Toni asked, her face completely serious.

"You know you can talk to us. It's not like you to keep things from us." This coming from the ever silent, Ryan.

"Look, you guys don't need to be worrying about me. I'm fine, just going through a bad time." She gave them a smile. "I'm sorry if I've worried you or upset you. That wasn't my intention, I swear."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? You still haven't told us anything about where you went." Fez asked, crossing his arm's over his grey shirt.

"I went away to a place where I wasn't that much different then anyone else. I learned to control my power and in the process I let myself get attached to the people there."

There must've been something in her voice that gave it away, because an understanding crossed Toni's face and she sighed. "Was it the people or a certain person?"

An image of Renji's face flashed in her mind. That cocky grin in place. "One certain person." she whispered.

"Now I understand," she heard Matt say. "You're heart is broken."

"You can say that I guess."

"Are you going to be alright?" Ryan asked, his brown eye's concerned.

She thought about that for a second. "Yeah, I think I'll be just fine."

The school bell rang in the distance, "Well, let's get back to the school. We don't want to be late for band." Fez put his hand's in his pockets and turned around, walking back to the school.

For the first time that week, Renee walked with her friends. Just like it used to be. Toni linked her right arm with Renee's left. "So what are you're plans for Christmas break?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, haven't given it any thought. Maybe I'll leave the country for a little while."

"Why leave the country?" Matt asked, coming up beside her.

"Well I've always wanted to see how other people celebrate the holidays, and why not do that when the holidays are just around the corner?"

"Where are you wanting to go?" asked Toni.

She smiled, over the past week she'd thought about what Renji had told her. He was going to be in Japan helping out a human there by the name of Ichigo, so why should she wait around for him to come to her. She had the money, and she didn't need her dad's permission now that she was over age. It would be the perfect Christmas present.

"Renee?"

Looking up she smiled at her friends. "I meet a friend while I was away, and he's in Japan right now for work. I figure I can show up and surprise him."

Ryan gave her a worried look. "Are you sure that's a good idea. Maybe you should call and make sure it's alright that you drop in."

She gave him a 'duh' look. "Then it wouldn't be a surprise. Anyway, if he can't let me stay with him, then I'll just get a hotel and sight see for a little bit before moving on to Greece."

"When are you gonna leave?" Toni asked, "Christmas break starts tomorrow, and only lasts two weeks."

"I figured I could book my flight for tomorrow morning and be in Japan by the next day."

"You know they're like twelve hours ahead us right?" Fez looked at her like she was crazy. "Not to mention, Japan is extremely crowded, you'd hear every thought and probably go into brain overload."

"I did mention I went away and learned control over my powers, didn't I?" She asked sarcastically.

"Alright smartass, but don't say I never looked out for you."

"Fez you're like a mother hen. You worry too much." She unlinked her arm from Toni and walked over to her best guy friend. He'd been the first person she'd trusted here with the knowledge of her powers. And ever since, she still trusted him with her secrets. Hugging him, she stood on her toe's and kissed his cheek. "Besides, what's the worst that could happen? It's not like I'll get jumped by Ninja's."

He laughed, "You never know. It could happen."

* * *

><p>That night, Renee sat in front of her laptop and looked at the ticket she had just purchased for the morning's flight out to Japan. Was she really about to do this? Would Renji be glad to see her or be pissed that she flew halfway across the world to see him? Why was she even going? He did promise to come back and see her. Deciding to not worry about it, she stood and packed her bag, making sure she had everything, most importantly her passport. She'd never get out of the country without it. Lucky for her, her father was always taking her out of the country with him, so she always had an up to date passport.<p>

When she made sure everything was taken of, Renee crawled into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, Renee was up bright and early. Fez was the one to take her to the airport. The ride there was anything but quite. "I wish you'd let me come with you."

She shook her head. "No, you're suppose to be going to Texas with you're family. You don't want to be stuck with me all Christmas break anyways."

"They'd understand, and you know that."

"Still, go spend Christmas with your family."

"Why aren't you spending Christmas with your dad anyways. What's he think about this dumbass idea of yours?"

"We haven't spent a Christmas together since my mom died, so he doesn't really care about what I'm doing with mine." She shrugged, "This is better then spending Christmas alone in my apartment. At least in Japan, I'll have someone there to spend it with."

"Who is this guy anyways?" He glanced over at her. "It wouldn't happen to be the same guy who broke your heart is it?"

She blushed, "Maybe,"

"What the hell Renee?" The vain in his forehead pulsed. "You're going across the world to see the same asshole who broke your heart. Are you fucking crazy?"

"Juan, you don't understand the situation."

"If you'd talk to me, I would." He scowled at her. "What's this guys name anyways."

She sighed, might as well get this over with. "It's Renji." The truck swerved, making Renee grab for the oh-shit-bar. "What the hell Juan, are you trying to kill us?"

"You're going to see _that_ fucker? When did you fall for his ass? You've only known him a few weeks."

"Well it's like I said, you don't understand the situation."

"Then why don't you fucking explain it to me!"

"That would take awhile and I don't have time to try and explain everything to you. You'll just have to trust me when I say I know what I'm doing." She patted his hand.

"You'd better call me everyday, I don't care what time it is. I want you to call me."

She nodded and laughed at him. "Alright, I promise."

Arriving at the airport, Renee pulled her bag over her shoulder and climbed out of his truck. Turning around she smiled at him and gave a little wave. "I'll see you in two weeks, ok."

"Remember to call me."

She nodded, "I will."

"Renee," he sighed and looked at her with sad eye's. "I have a bad feeling about this, please be safe."

"Don't worry about me so much, I'll be fine."

"Alright I trust you. See you in two weeks. Take picture's."

With a nod Renee closed the door to his truck and watched as he pulled away. Sighing softly, she concentrated on the shield around her mind and walked inside.

A yellow taxi pulled up behind the navy Ford truck. The back seat passenger watched as the black haired girl talked to the man behind the wheel. She laughed and closed the door. When she was inside the airport, the man in the back, paid the driver and climbed out of the taxi. Walking in a few steps behind the girl he watched as she checked in to her flight and walked off to the terminal.

'_So she's going to Japan?' _He thought to himself. It was a good thing then that he still carried his passport around with him. Walking up to the desk he purchased a ticket for the same flight and followed behind her.

'_Soon,' _he thought, _'Soon I'll have her, and I'll finally be able to take my revenge.'_

Renee boarded the plane, pulling out her ipod she stuck her bag in the overhead compartment. Sitting down she turned on the ipod and thought about what she was doing. _'I hope he isn't too upset when I see him.' _She shrugged it off and closed her eyes, it was going to be a long flight. She knew about where she was going, she just didn't know how she would find him when she got there.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to review hope you enjoyd ^^<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Edited and Rewritten**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p>Renee yawned and stretched the second she got off the plane. The ride over had been long and boring. Sure, she had her ipod and a couple books, but she'd read them in a couple hours and cursed herself for not bringing more. But she was here now, and glad to be off the damned plane. Walking through the airport, she made her way to the rental car area. After twenty minutes of trying to communicate with the lady behind the desk, she finally gave up and snuck into her mind, making her do what Renee had tried explaining. Damn her for not reading the Japanese translation book on the way over.<p>

After picking up a map, Renee found her way to her rental car. Looking over the map, she found that Karakura Town wasn't too far from the airport. She could be there before nightfall.

The ride to Karakura Town had been longer then she had originally thought. By the time she got into the town, the sun was setting and the jetlag was starting to get to her. Passing by a candy shop, Renee decided that something sweet might make her feel a little better. Then she'd go get a hotel and rest for the night.

Pulling in she opened her door. The cold winter wind blew her hair away from her face and made her breath catch. Taking the hair ties out of her coat pocket, she pulled her long strands back and away from her face. Hoping the inside of the shop would be warmer.

Entering the little shop, she was looking at all the candy and sweets, when a man came up beside her. He wore a green shirt and pants, with a black coat. She didn't even hear him come up beside her, even wearing the wooden sandals. With the hat shadowing his eye's, she couldn't tell what color they were, but he had a kind smile, which made her smile back at him.

"Konbanwa (Good evening)," He said waving a fan at her. "Irasshaimase (How may I help you)?"

She groaned, and searched through his mind to find out what he'd just asked. Then smiled and answered in American. "I'm looking for something sweet to take away the jetlag, do you have anything that'll help?"

He laughed, "You're American, why didn't you say so."

She gave her own laugh, "I wasn't sure if you'd understand me or not."

He waved it off. "I think I might have what you're looking for." Following behind the man, she watched as he dug through some candy. "What are you doing in Japan?"

She shrugged and didn't know how much she should share with this candy shop owner. There was a chance he knew where she could find Renji, then again he would have to be able to see him in order to know where he was. "I'm visiting a friend for Christmas."

"Why aren't you with you're family?"

"My dad isn't the greatest of people to be around since my mom died, so I figured that I'd travel a bit while school is on break. I have a friend who works here so I thought I would surprise him." She took the candy he offered her.

"He doesn't know you're coming?" He asked walking towards the front desk to pay for her goods.

"No, that's why it's a surprise."

"What if he isn't home when you get there?"

She sighed, "See that's part of my problem. I don't know where he's staying or how to get into contact with someone who might know how to find him."

The man smiled, and handed her the bag with the sweets inside. "Maybe I can help. I've lived here for quiet some time now, and I'd like to think of myself as knowing almost everyone who comes into this shop. If he's been here, then I know him."

She hesitated, before handing the man his money. "I don't know if you'd know him."

"You never know, I just might."

His smile was comforting, so she caved. "His name is Renji Abarai."

The shop owner's eye's got big, and he quickly used the fan to hide his face. Suddenly his voice was serious. "Renji you say."

"Yeah, do you know him?"

"And what's your name?"

"Why do you need my name?" she asked, a little apprehensive now.

The fan snapped and she saw the smile back on his face. "Just curious, if it makes you feel better I'll give you my name."

"Um, sure."

"Urahara Kisuke, and this is my shop."

She smiled, "It's nice to meet you Kisuke, I'm Renee Duvall."

"Well Renee, you're in luck. I do know Renji, he comes in here all the time. In fact he works here from time to time. You just missed him."

Her heart leaped, "How do I find him now?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure where he's staying at right now, but he'll be back here the day after tomorrow, if you want to come back."

She sighed, "Do you know if he might be staying with someone."

Tapping the fan against the side of his head, he thought about her question. She could've easily taken the information from the man, but she didn't like doing it unless she had to. "I think he said something about staying with his friends Rukia and Ichigo, but I can't be sure."

Knowing what she could do now, Renee thanked the man and walked away from the shop. As she was climbing into the rental, she heard the man, Kisuke, call out to her. "You be careful now Renee Duvall, and I won't tell Renji I saw you."

"Thanks Mr. Urahara." Turning the car on, she pulled away from the shop, and headed towards a hotel.

"So that human knows about Renji, I wonder what else she knows." A male voice asked from his right.

Looking down Kisuke saw the black cat sitting there. "How long have you been there, Yoruichi?"

"Long enough," the cat said looking at him with eerie yellow eyes.

"So you felt how much spiritual energy was radiating off her."

The cat looked at where the car had been. "Yes, if Renji doesn't know she's here already, he will soon."

"I agree,"

"And what about the man following her? Do you think she realizes it?"

Kisuke had noticed the greasy looking man watching her getting into her car, from the back of a taxi. Shaking his head, he walked back into the shop, the cat following behind him. "No I don't think she realizes she's being followed."

"Maybe we should let Renji and the others know she's here."

"No, she wants to let it be a surprise. She's come all this way, might as well let her do what she came to do." Sitting down at the small table, he poured himself a cup of tea, before speaking again. "She loves him."

"How can you tell?" Yoruichi asked in shocked.

"I saw it in her eye's. She's in love with him." Carefully he put the cup on the table, "And he loves her too."

"Now I know you're crazy."

"What, you haven't noticed the way he's been sulking. He's had something on his mind since he arrived here. It's obvious that there was something troubling him."

"And you think it's because of the girl?"

"Oh I don't think, I know."

"Kisuke, you're delusional."

* * *

><p>Renji had felt the difference in the air the moment it entered Karakura Town. Sitting out on the roof of Ichigo's house, he looked in the direction the Reiatsu was coming from. It was strong, and instinctually he knew who it was. Just didn't want to believe she'd been foolish enough to come. The glass window opened up under him, and Rukia stuck her head out.<p>

"Is it her," she asked, jumping up next to him.

"Yeah," he answered not looking at her.

"Are you going to see her?"

"I don't think so." Her foot connected with his head. "What the hell, Rukia!"

"Why the hell aren't you going? She's obviously come all this way to see you. Why else would she come?"

"I told her I'd come back and see her, she didn't listen. She's a fool." Renji stood and jumped back into Ichigo's window.

The teen growled, "Can't you find somewhere else to stay, why my room? Isn't it bad enough Rukia lives in my closet."

Rukia jumped in and hit Ichigo in the head. "Shut up, Ichigo." she sighed and looked back at Renji. "You need to go and make sure she's alright at least."

Recovered, Ichigo rubbed his head and looked at the red head. "What is she talking about, Renji?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"If you don't go see her then I will." Rukia made for the window.

"Wait," She stopped half way out. "I'll go tomorrow, she's tired right now. Let her rest."

"Fine, but if you don't go see her tomorrow, then I'm going." She sat back down on Ichigo's bed.

Nodding, Renji moved to his make-shift bed. "Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyd this chapter, Remember to Review ^^<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Edited and Rewritten**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p><em>Dying's easy. It's living that's hard.<em>

_Zarek- Dance with the Devil_

Renee cursed when she woke the next day. She'd over slept. It was now late in the afternoon and there was still a lot she needed to do. Ordering some room service, she jumped in the shower and quickly cleaned up. She dressed simple today, with a pair of faded blues jeans, a black Level 27 shirt and her brown flip flops. Her hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail high on her head. After applying a little bit of make-up she was ready for the day. When her breakfast/lunch arrived, she ate in a hurry. Leaving the hotel on foot today, she walked around the little town.

There were an unusual amount of spirits here and she wondered why. Deciding not to talk to them, she continued on her way.

By 5:00 that evening, Renee was aggravated. She knew Renji was in the area, but without being able to read his mind, she couldn't pinpoint his exact location within the city. After eating some dinner at a local fast food joint, she decided to change tactic's. Instead of looking all over the freaking place for him, she'd search for the next best person.

Sitting down on a bench, she closed her eye's and opened her mind. It hurt a bit shifting though so many minds at once, but Renji and Ikkaku had taught her well. She could feel she was getting close, and right before she entered Rukia's mind, another's thought's interrupted her.

'_What is she doing? Napping?' _A male voice.

Snapping her eye's open, she blocked out their thought's and looked up into blue eye's behind a pair of glasses. He looked down at her strangely, before talking. "What are you doing?"

She scowled at him. "I'm thinking, what's it to you?" He shrugged and went on his way. "Weirdo," she whispered. Sighing she turned and started walking again. She knew Rukia was nearby, just didn't know where exactly.

Noticing she was close to a river, she figured that she could be alone there, making it easier to find her target. Walking down to the riverside, she sat down. Smiling at the beautiful colors on the horizon. The pinks and purples, mixing with navy blue of the coming night. A strange sensation of déjà vu over came her. Shaking her head, she closed her eye's concentrated on finding Rukia.

* * *

><p>Renji sighed, "Do you two really need to come? I mean, we don't need an audience." He glared over that the two beside him.<p>

"We might as well, there isn't anything else for us to do." Rukia said with a shrug.

"You could be out looking for hollows." He snapped.

Ichigo shrugged, "That's why we're here as Soul Reapers and not in our bodies." He smiled and nudged Renji's arm. "Plus, I wouldn't want to miss out on meeting your girlfriend, Renji."

Growling, he shoved Ichigo away and stiffened when he felt her nearby. All arguing aside, he got serious. "She's moved again."

"Yeah, I can feel her Reiatsu over by the river." Rukia said looking in the direction she could feel Renee. She frowned. "The Reiatsu is different, it's stronger then last night."

Renji gave a proud smile, "That's because she's using her power right now. I bet she's moving through the whole town's thoughts trying to figure out where I am."

"She's become that powerful." Rukia asked shocked. The last time she'd seen Renee, she had Captain Unohana's mind shield in place and had hardly any spiritual energy. "And I thought she can't read you?"

"She can't, but that doesn't stop her from looking for your mind's. She's using the training I gave her." Closing eye's he gave another smile. _'That's my girl.'_ "Come on, lets get to her before she finds us."

Renee was so close to finding Rukia, she was on the move making it hard to discern where she was going. Through her eye's though, she saw an orange haired boy wearing the same Soul Reaper outfits that Rukia and Renji wore. Strapped to his back was the biggest sword she had ever seen, it was wrapped in what looked like white bandage's. This was the Ichigo that Renji had spoken about. It's was obvious that Rukia cared a lot about this man.

On the other side of Ichigo stood the man she'd been looking all day for. His red hair was pulled back into his usual high ponytail and a white band covered the tattoo's on his forehead. _'Why do you cover you tattoo's, Renji?'_

Suddenly they stopped and looked over at her/Rukia. A deep frown on his face. "What are you talking about, Rukia?" asked Ichigo.

'_Shit.'_

"I-I don't know, I wasn't even thinking about that. I don't know why I said that." Rukia was shocked and embarrassed at what she'd just said.

"I think I know," Renji bent down and looked into her eye's. "You're in there aren't you, Renee."

She was caught, might as well take complete control.

Renji watched as Rukia's violet eye's changed to Renee's cobalt one's. She smiled sweetly. "You caught me, guess I don't have as much control as I thought."

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ichigo yelled, pointing at Rukia's possessed body.

Renee waved at the man. "Hi, I'm Renee."

"HOLY SHIT!" Another yell.

Renji slapped him over the head. "Shut up Ichigo, it's just one of her abilities." Taking Rukia's arm, he lead her away from the freaking out Soul Reaper.

Laughing she watched the guy, "I can see why Rukia likes him so much. He's kinda charming in a way."

"What are you doing here, Renee?" Renji asked.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"I thought I told you I'd come back and see you. Did you not believe me?"

He was mad, she could tell by the way his face stayed serious. "I didn't have anyone to spend my Christmas break with, so I thought I'd come and surprise you." She crossed her arms and looked away from him. "I guess it was a dumbass plan, just like Fez said."

He could hear the hurt in her/Rukia's voice. Taking her chin he forced her to look back at him. "Hey, don't talk like that. I'm happy to see you, it's just that I wish you would've stayed put."

"Well I missed you, and I had nothing better to do."

"Where are you, Renee?"

"I'm by the river, sitting in the grass."

"Good, stay there, we're not to far from you."

She nodded and gave him one last look. "I have a lot to tell you Renji."

"We'll talk when I'm really with you. Now give Rukia control over her body before Ichigo has a heart attack."

Renee pulled out of Rukia's mind and came back to her own. It was a little disconcerting but she was able to stabilize her mind. Placing her shield up, she opened her eye's and looked out over the water.

A twig snapped behind her, with a smile she stood and turned around. Instead of seeing Renji's face, she was looking down the barrel of a gun. "No," she whispered, her recurring nightmare flashing in her mind. Looking passed the weapon, she meet a pair of grey eye's, underneath a mop of dirty blonde hair. He looked familiar but she wasn't sure where she knew him from. Dropping her shield she tried to get into his mind only to come up short when she couldn't. It wasn't like with Renji. With him he was a complete blank, but with this man, it was as if a steel wall was around his thoughts. She could get passed it eventually but that would take time. Time, it looked like, she didn't have.

The man in front of her laughed manically. "You won't be able to get in so easily bitch. Three years of studying behind bars taught me how to block you from my mind."

"Who are you?" She asked, trying to find an opening.

"What, you don't remember me?" He spat. "You had me slammed in jail for something I hadn't even done yet. All because you could read my mind. Well you can't read it now, can you?"

She shook her head. "I don't remember who you are. Why don't you tell me your name?"

"It Adam Michels, you stupid cunt. Stop moving!"

It hit her then. She didn't recognize him at first, with his hair so long and unkempt, but she did know this man. "We went to Lakeland together. You were a quiet guy, pretty girlfriend."

He smiled, "So you remember now. Good."

She frowned at him. "I also remember you were planning on killing that pretty girlfriend of yours."

"I was planning it, but never got the chance." He pointed the gun at her head. "All because you happened to hear my thoughts that day. Turned me into the cops, had me sent to jail, where I sat for three year's."

"How'd you get out so early?"

"They couldn't find a single bit of evidence to your clam. Not to mention I had good behavior." He scowled at her, "For three years I've been plotting my revenge. You took everything from me. EVERYTHING!" a step closer. "And now I'm going to take everything from you. You won't ruin another person's life."

Before he could squeeze the trigger, Renee used her telekinesis to throw the gun away from him. He was stunned for a second, but soon snapped out of it and lunged at her. Dodging the attack, she gave a swift kick to his left side. It didn't faze him, only made him madder. Thinking quickly, she went to deliver another kick to his side, this time she backed up the kick with her powers. Missing his side, she kicked him in the shoulder, sending him flying.

She stood there for a second before walking over and tapping his foot with hers. He wasn't dead just knocked out. Shouting in the distance made her look over her shoulder. A smile spread over her lips. Looking back down at Adam she couldn't help but feel pity for the man. He hadn't always been a bad guy. Just wanted to do a stupid thing which landed him in a bad place. In the end, it had made him crazy. Casting the man off she turned her back on him.

Her first mistake.

About halfway to Renji, she noticed that his eye's weren't looking at her, but behind her. "Renee!" He yelled.

Stopping she went to turn see what was wrong, only to have a loud bang deafen her ear's. Pain bloomed all over her body. She'd made her second mistake in not scanning his mind.

"Bakudō number 1, Sai." Renji's voice yelled from somewhere ahead of her.

After restraining the bastard, Renji ran to Renee as she fell to her knee's. Before she could hit the ground, he flash stepped to her side, catching her to him. A scream escaped her lips as she hit his chest. Blood seeped from the wound in her back. Looking closely, he noticed that the bullet never exited.

"Oh gods, Renee." Renji breathed, pushing back the hair, that had come lose from her ponytail, away from her face. She had her eye's closed tight in pain. Picking her up, he ran passed Rukia and Ichigo, knowing they'd take care of her attacker. The bastard was lucky to still be breathing.

Her fist clutched at his uniform, "It hurt's so bad." She opened her eye's and looked up at him, tears pooling in her cobalt gaze. "I'm so sorry Renji, I shouldn't have left home. I gave him the perfect opportunity."

He shook his head. "Don't talk, just stay calm. I'm taking you to Urahara, he'll know what to do."

She nodded, her grip tightened. After a moment she whispered, "Renji, I'm dying aren't I?"

He gave another shake of his head. His own tears managing to escape. "No, I won't let you. Just hang in there ok, you're going to be fine."

"I won't make it," She gave him a smile etched in pain. "I'm ok with that, I don't mind dying."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Renji asked anger in his voice.

"If I die, then I'll be able to go the Soul Society."

"Yeah, but you're not going to die, I'm going to get you fixed."

She buried her face in his kimono. "I've always loved your scent."

By the time Renji made it to Urahara's shop, Renee was so pale from blood loss that he thought she was gone. When he laid her down on a bed in the back room, and she groaned, he let out the breath he'd been holding.

"Renji," she whispered.

"I'm here Renee,"

Kisuke walked into the back room, water and wash clothes in his hands. He paled when he saw Renee laying in a pool of her own blood. "Renji, I don't think we're going to be able to save her. She's already lost-"

"SHUT UP!" He yelled, "She's not going to die. Go get Orihime, she can heal her."

"Renji, face the facts. She's lost a lot of blood. She's dying." Yoruichi said appearing in her human form.

"No," Renji whispered leaning his head against her forehead. Kisuke and Yoruichi left them, letting Renji say his goodbyes. "Renee, please don't leave me." He used the same plea she had, the night he'd been force to take her home.

Her breathing was labored making her words soft, "I'm going to go to the Soul Society aren't I, Renji?"

"Yeah, I'll make sure of it."

She smiled, "Good," Opening her eye's Renee looked up at his tear soaked face. "Why are you crying? We'll see each other again."

He clinched his eye's closed. "There's no grantee that you'll remember anything about your time alive."

"I could never forget you, Renji. I promise, that I'll remember you, even if I forget everything else."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'll hold you to that promise."

"Dying's easy. It's living that's hard." Confused he looked at her. She gave a weak smile. "It's from my favorite book, Dance with the Devil. I now know what Zarek was talking about." Blue meet brown. "I love you, Renji Abarai."

"I love you too, Renee Duvall." The tears poured down his face freely.

She passed that night, a happy smile on her pale face. Renji stayed by her side the whole night. Making sure that she went straight to the Soul Society. The next morning he left for the Soul Society, to search for her. They sent her body home, where her friends and family grieved. Fez took her death the hardest, blaming Renji for letting it happen. He never really got over it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyd this chapter. Remember to send lots of reviews ^^<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Edited and Rewritten**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p>Several month's passed without a single word of Renee coming to the Soul Society. He searched in just about every corner of the North, South, and West Rukongai. No one had seen her, or even heard about her. He was starting to lose faith that she'd even come here. Maybe he was wrong, and she'd gone somewhere else. Who knows, there might just be a place like their Soul Society, for Americans. Today he was searching in the districts of the East Rukongai, the last place he could look. Rukia was with him today, Ukitake giving her the day off.<p>

"Do you think we'll find her here, Renji. I mean we've searched everywhere else." Rukia asked, without looking at him.

"This is the last place she could be. If she's not here, I don't know where else she could be." Renji's voice was without emotion.

Ever since Renee's death, four month's ago, Rukia had been worried about her friend. Everyone was. He spent his days off looking for her. Searching through the many Rukongai districts. Looking up at him, she could tell that the human's death still weighed heavily on him. She knew that Renee's family blamed Renji for her death, and in a way so did he. With a sigh, Rukia, continued to look for the girl.

"Hey, get back here you ass." A female voice yelled up ahead of them.

A man ran passed, carrying something in his arms. Stopping, both Soul Reapers watched as a blonde blur ran after the man. "Stop asshole, you can't steal from a kid. What kinda piece of shit does that. STOP!"

Having enough, Renji flash stepped, in front of the man accused of stealing. The man skidded to a stop, losing his balance he fell to his butt on the ground, the contents of his stolen goods spilling before him. "You shouldn't steal from little kids." Renji said standing over the graying man.

Scared the man got up quickly and ran off. The pursuing female ran passed him a bit before catching her breath and turning around to pick up the bread. "Thanks, that douche stole this right out from under a kid. Piece of shit." she said standing up and looking at him. "I know it's fend for oneself here, but I couldn't stand by and watch that kid get probably the first meal in days stolen." She paused for a second, starring up at him. "Do I know you?"

Renji looked into her blue eye's, they were familiar to him. But he was confused, this couldn't be her. Renee had black hair with blue streaks, this girl had light blonde hair. "I've dreamed about you." She whispered.

"What's your name?" Rukia asked, coming up beside them.

She hugged the bread closer to her chest, and cast a look at Rukia. "Renee, why?"

Renji's breath caught in his chest, as she looked back at him with those cobalt eye's. "Renee, is it really you?"

"Why does it feel like I know you, Red?" Giving him a once over, her eye's quickly filled with recognition. "Renji?" Suddenly she fell to the dirty ground, clutching at her head, groaning in agony.

"Renee," Renji knelt down next to the girl, taking hold of her slender shoulders. "What's wrong?"

Memories assaulted her, the sounds of hundred's of voice filled her mind. The pictures flashing passed her eyelid's were blurry and confusing, only this man's face was clear. Attempting to block out the sounds, she opened her eyes and looked into brown eye's that had haunted her dreams since arriving here. "It's really you, isn't it Renji."

He nodded with a smile. "Yeah, it's me. Glad to see you kept your promise."

With Renji's help. Renee stood up and looked over at Rukia, confused. "I remember you Renji, but I can't remember anything else. What happened."

A pained expression passed over Renji's face. "You were shot, by some crazed idiot. I got there too late to save you. I'm so sorry."

She smiled, "Don't be, I'm here now, alive and well."

"Renji, her spiritual energy has gone up a lot since she recovered her memories. You've regained the powers you had as a human, haven't you?" Rukia said coming up beside them.

Shaking her head, she looked over at the dark haired girl. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"As a human, you had control over the mind. You could read a person's thoughts and control them. As well as move objects without touching them." Renji explained.

Renee thought about it. "Now that you mention it, I can hear a lot of voice's in my head. I thought I was going crazy. And since arriving here, I've been able to move pretty much anything I want just by thinking about it. I don't use it much so I don't freak out the people here. I thought I was just weird." She turned and walked back in the direction she'd come from.

"Hey wait, where are you going?" Renji asked, taking a hold of her wrist.

"I have to take this food back to that kid." She smiled and pulled out of his grip. "You can come with me, tell me more about my time in the World of the Living."

After she gave the young boy back his bread, Renee patted him on the head and left. Taking them to an abandoned building on the outside of the town. "I know it's not much, but it keeps the weather out." She started a fire and sat down.

Sitting down next to her, Renji looked her over. Her blonde hair was down to the middle of her back, she wore torn and dirty clothes, with a pair of sandals covering her feet. Her eye's looked over at him. "Why do you look so sad Renji, I told you we'd see each other again, and now we're here together."

He smiled and pulled her closer to him, "It's nothing, don't worry about it. You're right, we're together now, that's all that matters." Running his hand through the blond strands he asked, "Why is your hair blonde, when you were alive, your hair was black with two blue streaks."

She shrugged, "Maybe my natural color was blond. But black does sound nice, maybe I should see about dying it."

Renji shook his head, "Don't, I like it this color."

Rukia cleared her throat and stood up. "I'm going back now Renji, I'll let Brother know you'll be back in the morning."

"Alright Rukia, thanks for helping me."

She smiled at him before turning and leaving the couple to their reunion.

"Who was that?" Renee asked, after the black haired Soul Reaper left.

"That was our friend Rukia Kuchiki, she helped me find you."

"She seems like a good person. I saw in her mind that we know each other, but I just can't remember her."

"That's ok, she understands." He rested his chin on the top of her head. "Renee, with your spiritual energy you could get into the Academy and become a Soul Reaper like Rukia and me. With your ability you'd make a powerful one."

Turning to look at him, Renee frowned, "I don't know Renji."

He smiled, "Trust me, you'd be great. You can even come stay with me in the squad 6 barracks."

"But don't you have to talk to your Captain first." She asked.

"I don't think Captain Kuchiki will mind much. After all you did stay with me the whole time you trained here."

She shrugged, then smiled. "Alright if you think I can do it, then why not. It's worth a shot."

* * *

><p>After some convincing, Captain Kuchiki let Renee move into Renji's room with him. Two weeks later Renji went with Renee to try out for the Soul Reaper Academy. He wasn't the least bit surprised when she passed the entry test her first try. Now she was well on her way to becoming a Soul Reaper. He knew that she would do outstanding in everything she did. Before he knew it, she was graduating and joining his squad.<p>

One night, they were lying on the roof of the barracks looking out at the sky when she turned to him. "Renji, since you found me, I've begun remembering some of my time with the living. I know it's unheard of, but I think my powers have something to do with it."

He looked at her, "Oh yeah, why do you think that."

"Well my powers are over the mind, and I'm able to control that. Because of my ability over someone's mind, I believe I'm able to recover or take away a memory. Even my own. Which would explain how I was able to remember you after seeing your face."

He shrugged, "I guess that makes since."

"Well, I've been able to remember some of my friends and family."

"Go on,"

She sighed, "I want to go to the World of the Living and make sure they're alright. I know they won't be able to see me, but maybe I can talk to them through my powers."

"Hmm," he looked back to the night sky. "I might be able to arrange for that. But we'd have to be there for work too."

"I know that," she smiled, "I think Dokushinka, is wanting a little bit more action anyways."

"You and that Zanpaktou are a deadly combination." He said laughing.

She shrugged and picked up the weapon. "She only helps amplify my ability right now. I can't wait to learn what else she can teach me."

"That's a scary thought." Sitting up he stretched and yawned. "Well, I'll see what I can do about us going to the Living World in the morning, right now I think we need to get some sleep."

"Agreed," Jumping down off the roof, the couple walked hand and hand through the barracks to their room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyd this chapter. Remember to send me lots of reviews ^^<strong>


	20. Epilogue

**Edited and Rewritten**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p>The gates to the Senkaimon opened up over a quiet high school. Two Soul Reapers stood over it, one male, one female. The blonde female looked over at her red headed companion. "Thanks for arranging this, Renji." she said with a smile.<p>

He gave a shrug and smiled down at her. "Don't thank me, thank the Captain when we get back. He's the one who gave the go ahead. Not me."

"Even though I can't stand the man, you are right. When we get back I'll thank him." Jumping to the ground, she looked around at the empty football field where everything started. Where her life changed forever.

"Hey," Renji called to her. "Are you coming or what?"

Turning away from the spot where she'd meet Renji, Renee ran over to him. "Sorry about that, got distracted."

"Doesn't surprise me," He said with a grin. Playfully, she punched him on the arm. Renji laughed before turning his head, "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah, it sounds like a trumpet." She turned and started towards the sound. It was a mournful melody, played by a very talented person. "It's such a sad song. I wonder whose playing it."

Walking into the bright band room, Renee turned the corner and came to sudden stop, causing Renji to run right into her. "What's the matter?" he asked bending around to see what she was looking at. "Oh I see." Giving the top of her head a soft kiss, Renji left her. "Be careful Renee,"

Walking further into the room, Renee sat down next to her old friend. He stopped playing and sat down the instrument. "I can't believe it's been three years already." he whispered.

'_Shit, it's been three years already. It doesn't even feel like it's been that long.'_ Renee thought looking at the heartbroken man before her.

"That bastard let her get shot." Juan growled, clinching his fist. "I knew I should've gone with her. She'd still be here today if I'd gone."

Having enough, she closed her eye's and concentrated. _'Fez, stop beating yourself up over this.'_

With a yelp, the man stood quickly, knocking over his trumpet in the process. "Renee, is that you?"

She laughed and stood with him. _'Yeah, it's me. I don't have a lot of time here. I've been given a chance to say goodbye to everyone.'_

"Where are you? Are you a ghost?" He asked, looking around for the female.

'_Stop looking, you can't see me. And I'm right here in front of you. No I'm not a ghost.'_

"Than what are you, if you're not a ghost?"

'_Think of me as an angel.'_

He laughed, "Yeah because you were such an angel."

'_Hey,'_ she laughed with him. _'Don't be so mad at Renji, Fez. It wasn't his fault, and with everyone blaming him, he's had a hard time forgiving himself for something that wasn't even his doing.'_

Anger covered his features. "If he'd been there to protect you then-"

'_Stop,' _she said firmly, using a bit of her power to stop his words. _'Listen to me now Juan. The man was crazy, he'd been following me for days. I just gave him the perfect opening to strike. It was no one's fault but my own.'_

Looking away, Fez nodded, "Alright Renee, if it'll make you happy, I'll stop blaming the bastard."

'_Good,' _She walked over and touched his trumpet. _'You're playing has improved a lot. You've been practicing.'_

He shrugged, "Yeah, got into U.F."

'_That's great, be sure to kick some Seminole ass for me.'_

"You've got it." He paused for a moment, "Renee, are you happy where your at?"

'_Besides having blonde hair again.'_ she sighed,_ 'Yeah, I'm happy.'_

Renji appeared in the doorway, "Renee, we've got to go. A hollow just appeared downtown."

"Alright, I'm coming." She said. _'Listen Fez, I've got to go. Remember to stop blaming Renji for my death. It wasn't his fault. Love you, bro.'_

"Alright, thanks for letting me know you're alright. See ya." She missed the tears that slipped down his brown skin.

"How far is it from here, Renji?" They were running towards her old apartment building.

"About a block from the apartments." He was checking the cell phone as they ran towards the monster.

She nodded and picked up speed, "How do you want to do this? I can immobilize it while you take it out."

"Sounds good to me."

Turning the corner, a block away from the apartments, they came into contact with the creature. "Renji, go," Renee yelled, stopping to plunge into the hollow's mind, taking control, leaving it open for Renji's attack. With one swig from Zabimaru, the hollow disappeared into the darkness. "You know, I'm starting to think we've got the unfair advantage." She said as Renji walked back to her.

"Heh," He gave a laugh. "Where to next?"

"My dad lives close by. He's really the last person I want to check on. We might not have gotten along, but I'm worried he isn't taking it so well."

They arrived a few minutes later in front of a large house, lit by a dozen yard lights. It looked like a mansion. Behind it, was a lake with a boat and two jet skies tied to it. Renji scratched the back of his head. "Wow, you weren't lying when you said you were loaded. Why the hell were you living in that small ass apartment when you could've been living here?"

"I told you, my dad and I didn't get a long well. When I turned 18 I wanted to be away from him and his rules. He thought it was a great idea and even offered to pay my rent, so long as I went to school and kept my grades up." She shrugged and walked across the lawn. "I wasn't going to complain. It sounded like a great deal to me."

Walking around the house, they found an open window on the second floor. Renji followed Renee up to the balcony and in to the window. She stopped and looked around at the room. It was painted a light blue with a large canopy bed sitting in the middle. A black comforter covered it. "This was my room, he liked to keep it this way incase I decided to come room for a night or two." Moving to the desk on the opposite wall, she picked up a picture. Renji moved behind her to see. Standing next to a young Renee was a thin woman with light blonde hair. She had the same eye's as Renee, and they were standing next to a crystal clear pool. "That's me and my mom. It was my 14th birthday."

"You look just like her." Renji said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, we got that all the time. I hated it," She sat the picture down and walked out of the room.

As they left her room and moved down the stairs, Renji couldn't help but marvel at everything. The inside was immaculate, with polished tile floors, and a grandfather clock chimed the hour and the foot of the staircase. "At this hour, my dad will be in the library sipping at his whisky while pouring over his papers."

"How do you that for sure?" Renji asked.

"Because my dad never changes his routine. No matter what." Slipping past the cracked door to the library, Renee found her father sitting at his desk. A glass of whisky at his left and a pile of papers in front of him. "Never changes, just like clockwork."

The man at the desk paused and looked in their direction, his light green eye's narrowed before he stood. "I thought I heard someone upstairs. It's good to see your hair is blonde again, Renee Ann."

She gasped, and Renji stepped in front of her. "What the hell? How can you see us?"

The man tsk'd Renji, "Renee wasn't the only one who has control over the mind. She had to of gotten it from somewhere. That's me."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, moving out from behind her Lieutenant.

"It wasn't something I thought you needed to know, and in answer to your question, Mr. Abarai, yes I can read you. Even if my daughter can not." Renee's dad looked at him.

"But how can you read Renji when I can't?"

He sighed, "In our family, the first child born inherits the family powers. With that we can read anyone we chose, it doesn't matter be they dead or alive. They can't escape it. But we have our own weaknesses, the one person we can't read. With me it was your mother. We are drawn to that person. It doesn't always have to result in us marring and spending our lives with that one being. I can result in a great friendship. My great grandmother's best friend for sixty years was a woman she meet in high school."

"So you're saying that in a single lifetime, there is one person, be it male or female, that we won't be able to read. For you it was mom, and for me it's Renji."

Her dad nodded, "Correct, and no Renji, I don't balm you for causing Renee's death."

"So you never lost your memory of Renee disappearing to the Soul Society for almost two weeks?" Renji asked, his face serious.

"No, I knew what was going on. I figured that they would send someone eventually, and I wasn't wrong." He looked back at Renee and smiled. "I'm glad to see you're happy. It looks like you've got a great guy here."

Renee walked over to her father, and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thanks Dad, I'm glad to see you're doing alright."

He laughed, "I knew you would be alright. You're a Duvall, we don't go down easily."

Renji walked up behind them, "Renee, we've got to go. The Captain only gave us leave for the night."

"Alright Renji," With one last hug, she pulled away from her dad. "Love you, Dad."

"Love you too, baby. Watch your back, kiddo." He looked up at the red head, "Protect my daughter, until I can get there. Now that I know I'll keep my memories."

Renji nodded and took the man's hand. "Trust me, I won't let anything happen to her."

Satisfied, he sat back down in his chair, and watched as they left. This time they used the front door. Once back outside, Renee looked up at Renji. "Thanks Renji, for arranging this for me."

"Remember, it wasn't me, thank Captain Kuchiki when we get back." Renji opened the Senkaimon and took her hand, leading them back to the Soul Society.

* * *

><p><strong>I do hope you enjoyd reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I loved Renee, she was a little bit like me ^^. Well remember that I'm in the process of writing the sequel, Learning to Laugh, featuring Byakuya and his lady. She's a very interesting Soul Reaper. Also leave me lots of reviews letting me know what you think. They make my day ^^<strong>


End file.
